A Different Beginning
by Sakira-chan
Summary: Prequel to A Song of Pain, What if there was a different beginning where, Sakura wasn't so useless, Sai was in the original team, and other tweaks? What could have happened?
1. Meeting new people

I have been debating whether to make the prequel to A Song of Pain and finally decided... YES! MWAHAHA! FALL BEFORE ME DEMON! (The one that tells me not to.)

In the rather peaceful village of Konohagakure there lived five people who never really anything to do with each other until now...

**Naruto- A loud and oblivious kid with a powerful demon inside of him...**

Sasuke- A dark kid who was almost never smiles...

Sai- A person full smiles that are always fake...

_Sakura- A kind and warm but mysterious girl who owns several secrets..._

_

* * *

Sasuke had been in the classroom brooding. _

Sai was in the bathroom and walking to the classroom.

Naruto was running away from the villagers and painting on the Hokage tower.

Sakura had just arrived in Konoha and was enjoying every minute of it.

Now, it'd be easy to say these things probably have nothing to do with eachother, but if you could read the future, or knew these four's connections, you'd think otherwise.

Now to finally continue with the story...

"NARUTO!" Several villagers yelled angrily.

"He-he, you'll never catch me!" Naruto laughed.

"Wow! This place is so lively! I think I'll enjoy every minute of this!" Sakura cheered watching the commotion.

"Wow, dickless is making so much noise I can hear it from here." Sai said, stretching his arms.

"What the hell is all this noise? Probably the idiot." Sasuke muttered and started brooding.

"He-he! When I'm Hokage nobadies ever gonna paint on my face!" Naruto laughed.

Sakura smiled and hopped up to the part where Naruto was sitting.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Eh, WAH!" Naruto cried. "Who are you!"

"Haruno Sakura, what's your name?" Sakura asked extending a hand.

"Eh... oh, Uzumaki Naruto!" He exclaimed. "And I'm gonna be the future Hokage!"

"What, why?" Sakura asked.

"Because, everyone has to respect the Hokage, and if I'm Hokage, then everyone will acknolage and respect me!"

Sakura's softened and she blinked. Trying to find words.

"Nani? Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked.

Sakura glared at him. "Baka." She said hitting is head.

"ITAI! Dosde Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"Because... Um because you're not painting it right." She said pointing at the Hokage's faces.

"Eh?"

Sakura started painting the Hokage's faces so it looked like they had makeup on.

"Oh! I see Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered painting a black eye on the second's face.

"Hey, isn't someone with the brat?" A villager asked pointing to Naruto and Sakura.

"Again!" Iruka exclaimed. "Probably Shikamaru or Kiba."

"No, it's a girl."

"EH!"

"Eh?" Naruto said turning around. "Oi! Iruka-sensei! Sakura-chan look it's Iruka sensei!" Naruto said pointing to Iruka, and poking Sakura, but forgetting where he was and fell down.

Sakura was so deep in thought she didn't notice anyone till Naruto started poking her. "Nani?" She asked as he fell down.

In the classroom...

"Okay minna, today we have bad news, and good news." Iruka said facing everyone. "Bad news first, Naruto painted the Hokage's faces, and we have the genin quiz today." Iruka announced.

Everyone groaned, and some glared at Naruto as if it was his fault.

'Geez, why'd Iruka-sensei have to say that the genin test was now, while he told them what I did?' Naruto thought while squirming in his ropes.

"As for better news, we have a new exchange student today only the other bad news is the student helped Naruto paint the faces..." Naruto grinned. "Well, come in-"

'I hope it's a guy, and cute!' Ino thought.

'Hmmph, better be strong.' Sasuke thought.

'Keh, I it better not be another Naruto.' Kiba thought.

'I wonder who it'll be?" Hinata thought.

"Sakura." Iruka said opening the door to reveal the pink-haired girl.

"Hi! Watashi wa Haruno Sakura!" Sakura chirped.

"EH! IT'S A GIRL!" Most of the class practically screamed. A _girl_ had helped _Naruto_ paint _the_ _Hokages_ faces.

"Yeah? What about it?" Sakura asked looking a bit pissed.

"Hmm, so Sakura, where would you like to sit?" Iruka asked. He wanted to be nicer to her, considering she was so nice to Naruto.

"There!" She cheered pointing to Sasuke.

'Figures.'

"Demo. Sakura-chan, why can't you sit by me, why Sasuke?" Naruto asked, utterly cofused.

"Because, you sit in the corner, I can't sit next to you, and is that girl's name Sasuke?" Sakura asked pointing to Sasuke again.

"EH!" The class cried.

Naruto rolled on the floor laughing.

"Eh? Oh, not the guy with the chicken-butt hair, the girl behind him."

That caused Naruto to laugh harder. And more than half the class look behind Sasuke to see Hinata hiding behind her desk, unused to so much attention.

Next Day...

"Now, all of you passed for the genin test, and now I will be announcing your teams!" Iruka said.

The class... well at that point went beserk.

"Pair me with Sasuke-kun!"

"Eh! You decided already!"

"Better not hold me back."

"Whatever."

"Yay! I'm a genin now!"

"He-he! Just haurry up Iruka-sensei! The faster I get my team the faster I get to become Hokage!"

"ANYAWAY!" Iruka yelled. "The teams are..."

Later...

"Team 7 is a four man team because of the amount of students, Uchiha Sasuke," Most of the girls prayed. "Futeroko Sai," They prayed harder. "Uzumaki Naruto," They fainted.

"EH! NANI IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto asked.

"Because, the teams need to be balanced out by skill, and Sasuke and Sai got high test scores, while you got the worst."

Naruto sat down, pouting.

"And Haruno Sakura." Iruka ended.

"NANI!"

* * *

Yep. New story, first chapter, done! 


	2. This is new

Chapter 2! Yay! And P.S. Moonveil edited this chapter for me!!! She fixed everything!!! So it's actually her doing that there's no mistakes in this. And now you can read the chapter without having to try and figure out what 'myshpefa' means.

_

* * *

_

Sakura: Hey, she made a mistake in the first chapter, she put, _"Five people who had nothing to do with each other till now,"_ Didn't she mean four people?

Me: ...

Naruto: Maybe she meant Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke: Then she would have implied it.

Me: ...

Sai: And she made dickless say "When I'm Hokage _nobadies_ ever gonna paint on my face!"

Me: **(Pissed)**

Sakura: Hey she did...

Me: **(getting worse)**

Sasuke: She spelled _'akcnolage'_ wrong.

Naruto: She made Iruka-sensei say "ANYAWAY!"

Sai: She also made a lot of mistakes in A Song of Pain

Sasuke: What a horrible author...

Me: **AAARRRGGGHHH! SHUT-UP! I KNOW I MAKE MISTAKES! WHO DOESN'T! I JUST STARTED THE STORY SO SHUT-UP!**

Everyone: ...

Sai: Pissy

Sasuke: _PSMing..._

Naruto: What?

Sakura: I don't know what to say.

Me: **GODDAAMMMIIT!**

* * *

"THIS IS SO BORING!" Naruto whined as loudly as possible. There were four people in the room. One laughed, one muttered something, and one said, "Shut up." 

"SAI! Why don't you shut-UP?" Naruto yelled angrily. Naruto's bright blond hair was messy and tangled, his skin was tanned, and he wore a bright orange jumper.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered again. Sasuke was wearing his usual clothes and had his hair in the 'chicken butt style', according to Sakura.

"Mou, why don't we all just sit quietly and wait for the teacher?" Sakura suggested. She had her pastel hair in her red head band, and a Chinese style scarlet dress with slits on the sides and jade green shorts.

"But we've been waiting for 30 minuets, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

"Well...We'll leave in 30 minuets if our sensei doesn't come." She said finally.

20 minuets later...

"ARGH! WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" Naruto yelled.

"..."

Naruto looked around the room, Sasuke was brooding again, Sai had begun drawing, and Sakura was staring with wide, dull eyes out the window. Sakura's eyes creeped him out the most.

"Idiot, what are you doing?" Sasuke said when he noticed Naruto putting something on the door; a chalk board eraser. "A jounin's never gonna fall for that," he remarked.

Sakura's head shot up and knocked Sai's pencil out of his hand. "Naruto?" She asked. Then turned to Sai, saying, "sorry," and handing him his pencil.

Sai was confused at why Sakura had been so nice to him for no reason, so when ever he was confused, he always had to piss the person off. "_Ugly,_ just because you're jealous that I'm talented and you're not, doesn't mean you should ruin my drawing, and please, don't furrow your eyebrows like that; it makes your _forehead_ seem bigger than it already is." Sai said in a sickly sweet voice.

Sakura twitched. Her aura became dark. "Sai..." she murmured. Sai looked at her and began to feel a little creeped out.

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" **Sakura yelled pouncing on him.

5 minutes later...

"Aaaahh..." Sakura sighed contently. Sasuke was eyeing her out of paranoia, Naruto was scared. Sai was... I'll just skip that.

Suddenly, the door started to open. And... The chalk board eraser fell on whoever had opened the doors head.

Everyone was quiet for a second.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed, "YOU _ACTUALLY_ FELL FOR THAT!"

"And he's a jounin?" Sasuke muttered.

"He fell for something that simple?" Sai thought.

"Hi?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked at all of them. Sakura was slightly confused and holding out her hand out as if she was going to introduce herself. Sasuke was looking at him as if he wasn't even a ninja, more like a large pile of dirt. Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing. Sai was half-dead.

"My first impression of you all...I hate you." Kakashi said.

They just stared.

"But..." Kakashi added. "I might change my mind about that kawaii girl standing over there." He teased.

"EH! YOU'RE ANOTHER PERVERT I BET! WHY YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN LIKE THAAT!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Pervert..." Sasuke hissed.

"You disgusting perverted pedophile..." Sai growled.

"Hi?"

Later...

So far Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai thought Kakashi was a pervert, and Sakura had no idea what was going on.

"Sooo..." Kakashi said casually, ignoring the evil glares he received from 3/4 of his students. "Why don't you introduce yourselves; likes, dislikes, and, your dreams." Kakashi said cheerfully, "You first Blondie."

Naruto shot him a glare but answered, "My likes are RAMEN! And Sakura-chan, and...my dislikes are ramen that takes long to cook, and YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE A PERVERT!" Naruto yelled, "And... My dream is to become Hokage so everyone will recognize, and accept me!"

Sakura smiled at that, along with Kakashi.

"Next...You." Kakashi said pointing to Sai.

"I have nothing I like. I dislike...Everyone here, and my dream is something that won't ever come true." Sai said with a fake smile.

Sakura's eye twitched. Naruto just looked at him as if he were an alien.

"Hmm...The kid that keeps brooding." Kakashi said, implying Sasuke.

Sasuke sent him a death glare and said. "I have many dislikes, I don't like many things, and my dream...Or, it's more of an ambition; is to kill a certain man..."

"Emo--" Sakura giggled.

"Stupid Sasuke," Naruto muttered.

"Weirdo." Sai said.

Sasuke twitched considerably.

"Next...The cute pink-haired girl." Kakashi said smiling at his student's reactions. Anger, furious, slightly pissed, and confused.

"Hmm...I like fruit, bunnies, books, and other stuff...and I don't like dolls--and mini eggplants! Wait...I don't like _any_ eggplants... My dream is...To find something." She finished with a smile.

Everyone just stared at her.

"Well, I'm just going to say, you all are very weird." Usual reactions. "But you all are still under my care, so, tomorrow at 6:00 am sharp come to the forest," he pointed in the direction of the forest. "But, don't eat; you'll only throw up later," he added with a smirk.

The next day...

Sakura awoke at 5:30 because of her insufferable alarm clock. She usually woke up early, but not this early. She stomped to the bathroom and did her morning routine. By the time it was 5:45, she heard a loud--

"SAKURA-CHHHHAAAAAANNN!" Sakura yelpes and covered her ears, wincing from the noise.

Naruto woke up by his alarm. At first he just stared at it blankly, but then his recording started yelling, "REMEMBER! YOU'RE GONNA SEE SAKURA-CHAN! SO GET UP!" Naruto shot up at that and charged out of his bed and started to change, then rapidly ate his daily bowl of ramen. Charging out the door, he was about to visit Sakura, before he realized he didn't know where she lived. So, he settled for yelling.

"SAKURA-CHHHHAAAAAANNN!" He yelled, running around like a maniac.

Sakura immediately jumped out her window and hit Naruto on his head. "Mou! Naruto! You shouldn't yell so loudly at 5:45 am!"

Later...

"Ohaiyo..." Sakura mumbled walking to the training ground.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

Neither did Sai.

Even Later... An hour

Sakura...Asleep.

Naruto...Fighting to stay awake

Sasuke...Eyes closed and leaning on a tree, can't tell if he's awake.

Sai...Drawing very slowly.

Even _Later_... (Two hours.)

"ARGH! WHERE THE HELL IS HE! I'LL KILL HIM WHEN HE GETS HERE! ARGH, I'M GOING TO RIP OFF HIS HEAD!"(Cackles evilly.)

"Sakura-chan... Daijoubu?"

"HELL NO!"

"..."

"Yo!" Kakashi said as he poofed into their sight.

"YOU ARE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled angrily.

"Well, you see I-" Kakashi was cut short as Sakura jumped on him and proceeded to choke the life out of him, he was so surprised he didn't have any time to react.

"I'LL KILL YOU! BUT FIRST I'LL SLOWLY PEEL SKIN AND MAKE RAW MEATBALLS OUT OF THEM AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Sakura yelled pulling on his hair now.

10 minuets later...

I don't think you'll need to know...

"So...Well, today you all have a simple test. It's to get these three bells from me." Kakashi said, "If you get it by noon you get lunch, if you don't, you don't get to eat."

'So that's why he didn't want us to eat breakfast...' Sakura thought.

'I'm so hungry.'

'Just take the bells? Whatever.' Sasuke thought.

'What a stupid test. Just get Ugly to jump him again.' Sai thought.

"Are you all ready?" Kakashi asked snapping them back to the real world.

"Hai!" They all replied.

* * *

Soooo... What do you think? 


	3. Strange Team

Hi... I'm updating late... Please don't kill me...

Note: Once again, this chapter has been edited by Moonveil. : )  
So thank her!!

Me: I'm taking MoonVeil's advice! Sasuke, got to hell! We all make typo's! And why don't you try to type a story! Ha! In your face!...

Sasuke: ...What the hell?

Sakura: ...I'm leaving now.

Naruto?

Sai: Hurry up.

Me: ...MoonVeil, what's a beta reading?

-----

Kakashi smiled, 'What a strange team.'

"Remember, no cheating, now--START!" He called as they jumped away.

Well, _most_ of them jumped, one didn't.

A.k.a.: Naruto.

Kakashi looked a bit disappointed. He had hoped that Naruto wasn't as stupid as he had originally thought. Well, one could always dream.

Sakura thought the same.

"He he, I'm not a coward so I'm fighting you head on!!" Naruto yelled, crossing his arms.

Kakashi smirked. 'How stupid.' He thought, but said, "Ma, I guess there's no way around it. Why don't we have a little challenge, you'll try to get one of these bells, _but _you cannot use any jutsu."

Sasuke frowned. 'What's he planning?'

"Fine! But that goes for you too!" Naruto said.

"Fine by me." Kakashi said reaching for something in one of his pockets.

'Eh?' Sakura thought 'He just said...'

Naruto blinked in confusion and continued to stare at Kakashi.

Kakashi reached in, and pulled out a... Book.

"EH?!" Naruto said.

'Nani?' Sakura thought, gawking. 'Why would he read at a time like this?'

'This is turning into something incredibly stupid.' Sai thought eyes dimming a bit.

"NANI!!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU _READING_?!" Naruto yelled.

"This story's getting good; I want to see what happens." Kakashi replied, turning one of the pages.

"Well, it's your own fault!" Naruto yelled charging at him.

Kakashi disappeared before Naruto could even react.

'Huh?'

Kakashi appeared behind Naruto and formed his hands in a seal.

'That's the seal of the Tiger!' Sai thought, 'What the hell is he doing?!'

Sasuke nearly fell over, 'What the hell is going on?'

All their thoughts were shattered when Sakura screamed

"NARUTO!! RUN! HE'LL KILL YOU!!"

"Wha-" Naruto didn't react fast enough as he turned around.

"Ultimate technique! A Thousand Years of Pain!!" Kakashi yelled, and well... Gave Naruto a very hard poke in the butt that sent him flying into the water.

Sakura stopped dead and stared in disbelief. She just screamed for nothing?

'That's not even a technique... Just a super hard ass poke.' Sai thought shaking his head.

Sasuke just stared. 'Stupid...'

Kakashi smiled and turned around. "I know where you all are!" He said in a sing-song voice.

'Aww shit.'

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!!" A voice yelled.

"What?" Kakashi said whirling around as five Naruto's came charging at him with fists raised.

Kakashi stopped dead as their fists connected with his face.

In place of Kakashi was one of Naruto's clones.

"Eh?" They said in unison.

"Kawarimi." Sasuke said under his breath.

'Kawarimi, where you switch your body with another object or person...' Sakura thought glaring at the scene in front of her. So, this is what a jounin's made of.

'He pretended to be surprised and gave Naruto a chance to attack him... And replaced his body with a Kage Bunshin... How sadistic.' Sai thought, laying back.

After everyone had their own little thoughts, Naruto's clones were beating the crap out of each other.

"You're Kakashi in disguise!"

"No you are!"

"No! _You_ are!"

"No! You are!"

"No! You are Kakashi! You have that smell of old man!"

"Old man!"

"Old man!"

"Old man!"

"NOO!! YOU'RE THE OLD MAN!!"

"NOOO!!!"

"OLD MAN!"

'How un-cool...' Sakura thought.

"Stupid."

"Hey! Why don't we dispel the jutsu and whoever's left is the real Kakashi!"

"Oh yeah." Naruto said stopping the jutsu.

No one was there. (Except the real Naruto.)

Naruto glanced around and noticed a bell. "What an idiot! He was in such a hurry he left a bell behind!"

'Naruto! Don'--' Sakura pleaded mentally, but was interrupted by Naruto snagging the trap and he was now hanging upside down. 'AARGGH!! He's so stupid!!"

"Ohaiyo!" Kakashi said waving at Naruto. "You really shouldn't let your guard down like that!" He said and beginning to lecture him.

"Now's my chance!" Sasuke said throwing several shuriken at him.

One word.

Kawarami.

'Aw shit!' Sasuke thought running off. 'My position was exposed so easily!'

Sakura watched Sasuke and Sai run off and decided she'd need to help Naruto. But first she needed to check if Kakashi was anywhere. She glanced around, Nope, it's safe. Suddenly she stopped dead.

"Hmm? Who are you looking for Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked from his place beside her.

"KKKYYAHH!!" Sakura screamed and swung her leg aiming for his head.

Kakashi dodged it and continued to dodge her random blows. 'Huh. She's pretty fast,' Kakashi thought.

'Crap! He's too fast!' Sakura thought and reached into her kunai pouch.

'Oh?' Kakashi thought as he noticed Sakura reach into her pouch.

Sakura threw two kunai at him jumped up to kick him. Kakashi saw this and dodged the kunai and got ready for Sakura's kick.

'So, those kunai were distractions? Sakura needs to be more creative.'

Sakura glared and was ready to kick until. "THUD." Her foot hit a root and she landed backwards.

Kakashi would have laughed. It was just weird to see her fall like that. But, he didn't have time to as several kunai rained down on him.

His eyes widened and he jumped out of the way. Sakura hissed and jumped away too. 'He didn't fall for it...' She thought with a hint of disappointment.

'Scratch that, she's creative enough. Using the kick and kunai were distractions, while when she attached chakra strings to several kunai and when she fell backwards she pulled the strings back...Complex girl.' Kakashi thought.

Right after he hopped out of the way, though, Sakura hopped in the same direction and shoved a kunai toward his arm. Kakashi noticed the swing and got his own kunai ready.

(Now, **PAY ATTENTION TO THIS PART.**)

Sakura used her kunai to clash with his and with her other hand she formed her hand into a hammer. Kakashi was surprised, but didn't let it near him. He tossed her over to a tree nearby and landed a bunch of senbon needles on her clothes and forehead protector so she was pinned to the tree.

"Eh?" Sakura asked.

'And I thought Sakura didn't have a blood line. I'm asking the Hokage about this.' Kakashi thought.

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan." He said and poofed away.

"... DAAMMIT!"

10 minuets later.

Sasuke was in the ground. He managed to touch a bell, but was soon stuffed in the ground. How cruel.

"Guys!" He heard a voice say. "C'mere!"

It was Sakura. (She managed to unpin herself.)

"Oi! Help me out Sakura!" He called. Though he wasn't the type to call for help, he didn't really have a choice, did he?

"Eh? A HEAD?!" Sakura screamed and fell.

"No, I'm buried under here. Pull me out!" Sasuke muttered.

Sakura began to laugh and slapped the ground. "Oh my god! You!" Sakura began to laugh again, but after awhile calmed her self, and pulled out a...Camera.

"Once in a lifetime moment." She said and snapped a picture.

"HEY!" Sasuke yelled. He didn't exactly like what was happening.

Sakura cackled and sent chakra into the earth, loosening it a bit just to get him out. She dug her hand in and grabbed his arm, finally pulling him out.

Sasuke blinked.

"You're welc-" Sakura stopped. He was gone. "BASTARD!" She yelled, and wrote in the dirt.

Kakashi smiled at his handiwork. He knew what Sai could do and had him pinned to a boulder.

Sai glared and proceeded to try to untie the many steel wires that had him tied up and immobile.

With Naruto...

Sakura had headed back and chopped off Naruto's ropes.

"Arigotou Sakura-chan!!" He cheered.

"Okay, Naruto, we need to gang up on-" She stopped. He had run off.

"DAAMIT!"

Kakashi passed by a little writing in the dirt. He added his own.

Sai tried to pry his ropes out and loosened the rope a bit. Sai didn't bother to try and maintain his usual fake smiley face look.

He loosened the string around his waist and hopped out.

"SAI!!"

"Hm?" Sai mumbled turning around.

"SAI!!!" It was Sakura. "WE HAVE TO GANG UP AGAINST KAKASHI!!!"

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, maybe he would listen...

Nope. He was gone.

"GRRAAAHHHH!!!"

Naruto passed by something in the dirt.

He decided to write...

Kakashi smiled. He was in a secluded tree and was waiting for someone to do something. Everyone was searching for him... Except Sakura

She was too busy rampaging through the forest trying to gather up everyone to gang up on him... 'Well, at least she gotten the idea...'

Sai noticed a little bit of writing on the ground. He added another one.

Naruto was walking along, all was well, until he noticed four lunch boxes lying around. "What an idiot that guy!!" He laughed. "He just left those lunches like that! Weeellll... Now that I'm here..." He picked one up.

"Itadakimasu!" (Is that spelled right?... Um... Gotta go; toilet!)

He stopped. A dark shadow loomed over him.

"Ho ho ho..."

---

Me: Santy Clause!

Sasuke steps on my head.

Me: Squee!

Sakura: That noise just now sounded horrible...

Kakashi: Like a dying balloon...

Naruto: Did someone fart?

Back to the story...

---

"Ho ho ho..."

Me: Santy-

Sasuke kicks me away.

----

"What do we have here?"

Naruto gulped.

"So the test is pretty much over." Kakashi said.

"Eh?" Sakura asked. She was sitting next to Naruto, who was currently tied to a log. "But, none of us got a bell!"

"Yes, but, remember in the beginning? I said no cheating, in other words, whoever cheats is disqualified." Kakashi explained.

Sakura nodded uncertainly.

"You see, all the shinobi teams are supposed to be made of three people, but this team somehow made four people. So only three people can pass. Right now, I have to do something, so you guys can eat, however, none of you can feed Naruto, or you _all_ get disqualified." Kakashi said before he left in a puff of smoke.

Sakura stared hard at the ground. "Naruto, are you hungry?" She asked.

"Its okay, Sakura-chan!" Naruto assured. "I'm not hungry at all!"

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." Sakura sighed and shoved some rice into his mouth. Chew. Swallow." She ordered.

"What the hell are you doing ugly?" Sai asked.

"I'm not going to be on the same team with you and Sasuke by myself!" She said with a glare.

Suddenly the sky grew dark and an evil aura surrounded them...

Kakashi appeared and growled. "You guys fed Naruto..."

Sakura tried her best to glare. "I'm not going to give up on being a ninja!! Besides, if we all fight against you as a team we can win!"

"Uh...I mean, Yeah!" Naruto cheered, waving his legs around.

"I have to admit; ugly's right." Sai added.

"I'm with them on this." Sasuke said.

"That's it...You guys..."

They all winced.

"Passed."

The sky was bright again and the birds started chirping again.

"Huh?"

Kakashi chuckled, "You see, all the other teams I could've passed, all did the same thing, tried to fight me on their own, occasionally trying to team up against me. But, when it came down to this, they all chickened out and left the other teammate alone. So, by showing they couldn't be a shinobi, they showed me they didn't have what it took." He waited for it to sink in.

"We..." Sakura murmured.

"PASSED!! WE PASSED, SAKURA-CHAN!! WE DID IT!!!" Naruto cheered.

"Kurase." Sasuke muttered, but was grinning like a maniac as well.

"I'm surprised ugly's idea even worked." Sai said smiling, though a bit more broadly than usual.

Later...

"Well, how about we all get a picture, you know, as a memory as when we first became Team 7?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura cheered. "I have a camera!"

Sasuke's head shot up, that's the same camera that has...

Sakura stuck her tongue at him. "I already developed yours."

"Well, everyone sit down over here." He said.

"I wanna sit by Sakura-chan!" Naruto called.

"I'm setting the camera on timer." Sakura said, putting the camera on a nearby log.

Kakashi stood up and Sasuke stood next to him, Sakura sat below Kakashi.

"Wait!" Naruto said and then tripped and fell. Sai whistled past him and sat next to Sakura.

"Hurry up Naruto!" Sakura yelled urgently.

Naruto glared at Sai and stood near Kakashi, never taking his eyes off Sai, who was still sitting by Sakura. Sasuke was doing the same.

This is how the picture turned out. Sasuke and Naruto were both glaring at Sai; Sakura had her tongue sticking slightly out and was smiling, with her hands cupped below her chin. Sai was sitting next to her, and was sort of smiling/smirking. Kakashi had both his hands on Naruto and Sasuke's heads.

"Here!" Sakura said handing each of them a copy.

"Sai! Why'd you sit by Sakura-chan?" Naruto said angrily.

"What's it to you?" Sai asked smugly.

"Great; two bakas..." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura slapped him on the back; he blushed a bit, not used to contact. "That's what makes this team more enjoyable!" Sakura cheered. "C'mon! Smile a bit! I know you're happy!" She giggled and jabbed him in the ribs. He smiled a tinsy bit, but it was still noticeable.

Sakura took a picture. "Wah! Kawaii!" She laughed and waved the picture in front of his face.

"H-Hey!" Sasuke protested, trying to sound threatening.

Sakura waltzed around, still taking pictures, while Sasuke tried to chase her. You could still see Naruto and Sai fighting.

Kakashi smiled. 'What a strange team.'

Later that day...

Sasuke passed by a bit of writing in the dirt...

-----

Done! Falls down.


	4. A Different Kind of Mission

**Talk**

Me: I have decided to dedicate this entire chapter to only talking.

(Waits for everyone's reactions.)

Me: Kidding... I am, though, going to make this part as a talking session with most of the characters in Naruto. I will tell them my troubles and thoughts...

Everyone: ... What the hell?

Me: Anywaays! I have thought of a really strange theory!! Now listen veeery closely!

Everyone looks at me strangely.

Me: Okay, now then, the theory is that, in the real Naruto series, Naruto liked Sakura, and Sakura liked Sasuke. Right? Well, what if Sasuke liked Naruto.

Sakura: Oh god...

Sasuke: What the f#$&! is up with you?

-Might as well skip the bloody parts...

Sasuke: Let's pretend that NEVER happened.

Everyone agrees.

Naruto: Sakura-chan, could you hit me reallly hard on the head so I can forget what just happened?

Sakura: I don't feel so good...**

* * *

**

"Target spotted." Sakura's voice flashed in the earpiece.

"Target confirmed." Sasuke murmured.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? Would you go eat ramen with me later?" Naruto asked over the earphones.

"Eh?! Naruto! We're in the middle of a mission! You don't ask those kinds of questions during this time!!" Sakura scolded into her mouthpiece.

"Doesn't Ugly look worse while wearing those huge headphones?"

"..."

_"You guys."_

"Dammit SAI!!! KURASE!!"

"Sakura-chan?"

"I got the target..."

Later...

"So, you all got the cat?" The third asked.

"Yes..." Sakura muttered glaring at Sai.

"Uh, yeah." Kakashi said sheepishly rubbing his head.

"Okay, now the next mission assigned for you a-"

"NNNOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled suddenly.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Loud." Sasuke muttered.

"Shut-up!!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. "But anyway, geezer!! Why are _we_ always assigned boring missions like farm stuff and weeding?! Why can't we get soemthing like a really cool mission like, fighting off a really bad guy?!" Naruto demanded.

"Dickless speaks again."

"NARUTO!!! You all are still rookies! So for now you all have to do low class missions!!" Iruka explained.

"Demo!!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto. It's okay, for now we can just do things like this, after all it's sort of fun!" Sakura said patting him on the back.

"Ne? You really think so, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! Of course!" Sakura lied.

"Well, since it really seems like you all want a harder mission, I'll assign a C class mission." The Third sighed.

"Really?" Sakura asked, amazed.

"Yes." The Third replied.

"I didn't expect that to actually work..." Sasuke muttered.

"Heh heh, ano, what kind of mission is this?" Kakashi asked.

"An ecort." The third said.

"Ooh!!! Who?! A princess?! A bussiness man?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Idiot." Sasuke sighed.

"Uh..."

Suddenly the door burst opened and revealed a rather disheveled old man who looked quite drunk.

"Who's he?" Sai asked.

"You're charge." The third answered rubbing his head.

"EH?! This drunk old man?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oi! My name's Tazuna! The great bridge builder!" Tazuna angrily exclaimed. "And how could these pathetic kids like this protect me?? Especially the shortest one with the stupid face!"

"Eh? Who's the shortest one with the stupid face?" Naruto laughed. Expecting it to be Sasuke or something.

"Naruto..." Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples. She took a step closer to him, as welll as Sai and Sasuke.

Naruto looked up. Sasuke and Sai were about the same height, but taller than Sakura, but Sakura was taller than him... And he was...

"HEY!" Naruto yelled.

Later...

"Well, let's go!" Sakura cheered.

"Yeah!" Naruto said and followed.

"Hmph." Sasuke muttered. but followed.

"Might as well." Sai sighed and started walking.

Kakashi just chuckled.

'What a bunch of strange kids.' Tazuna thought.

Even later...

They were all walking. Very boredly. They had all lost all interest in fighting eachother. Sakura stopped hitting Sai. Naruto stopped trying to challenge Sasuke. Tazuna stopped berating them and stopped being scared of Sakura's temper.

All was quiet...

They walked on rocks.

They walked on dirt.

They walked over a puddle.

And it was still quiet.

(This is where it is **different**.)

Sakura stopped, "Hey does a-" She was suddenly cut off as several weapons were thrown towards them. She cried out and held up her metal shield. Sasuke jumped away. And Sai hid behind a tree. Naruto cowered helplessly near a tree.

But there was a reason, for right after the weapons were thrown he had seen Kakashi get shredded to pieces. "KAKASHI-SENSEI?!" Sakura screamed.

"Naruto!!" Sakura screamed and remembered about Tazuna, she yelled and charged Naruto out of the way and held her shield to block Tazuna. Unfortunately Naruto recieved a cut and was still left to face against another of the attackers.

"N-no." Naruto whimpered, then covered his head.

"Naruto?!" Sakura cried and turned around.

There was a clash and smoke as the attacker was thrown away. Sakura coughed and tried to wave it away. Sasuke glared and breathed through his shirt. Sai was doing something.

Eventually the smoke cleared and revealed... "KAKASHI-SENSEI?!" Sakura and Naruto cried. (Sasuke and Sai didn't feel like it, so they just did the eye widening thing.)

"Yo." He answered, holding two of the attackers. The rest were behind him and tied up. "I would have knocked them out, but I had to see who they were aiming for." He explained.

"Though you missed a few." Sai muttered, tossing two attackers in the pile.

"Mah, good job Sai, you too Sasuke, and Sakura of course." Kakashi chuckled. "Unfortunately Naruto, there was poison on the blades, so we'll have to go back to Konoha to get medication." Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

Naruto looked toward the ground.

"What's the matter? Scaredy Cat?" Sasuke laughed.

"We're never going to finish this mission if someone's always standing there in fear." Sai said, grinning slightly.

Sakura's eyes shifted. She sighed and hit both Sasuke and Sai on the head and turned twoard Kakashi. "_Kakashi-sensei..._ " Sakura hissed evily.

Kakashi shakily turned around. "A-ah... Ohaiyo Sa-sakura-ch-chan... Uh... Nice weather?" He asked and started sidestepping.

"If you EVER pretend you're dead like that... Or make any of us worry _that_ much over nothing..." Sakura paused and turned around at the sound of metal scraping. "Huh?" She asked.

"I-I'm never..." Naruto stabbed his hand. "I'm never going to hide like that again!" He vowed loudly.

Sasuke smirked along with Sai.

"Ano, Naruto? It's really nice of you to promise us that, but if you leave that wound like that you'll die." Kakashi chuckled.

"EH?! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!! NOOO!!!!!!! HELP ME!!! I DDOOOONNNNNN'TTTTTT WWWWAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA DDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed. Everyone glanced at Sakura and covered their ears. Sakura sighed and sucked in a breath.

"KURASE!!!!!!!!" Sakura roared. "Quit jumping around like that or you'll be losing more blood!" She scolded and checked his hand. 'What the hell?' She thought. The wound was healing. All by itself. She muttered and started wrapping it up with bandages. 'Not like I need to...'

"Well now that that's done can we go now?" Sai asked.

"Hai, hai." Kakashi said walking ahead.

Later...

"Is someone there?!" Naruto asked and threw a kunai at a random bush. "Just a shadow..." He said dramatically.

"You idiot!!! Stop trying to act cool!!" Sasuke berated.

"Shut-up!! Why should I listen to you?!" Naruto yelled back.

Sakura glanced around to check if anyone was going to do anything. Sai stuck his tongue at her. '_BASTARD_!!' She mentally yelled.

"Another!!!!!!!" Naruto cried and threw another kunai.

"Quit!!" Tazuna yelled. 'God, this kid is probably gonna be the death of me. He's most likely gonna try to kill me and find out I'm not an imposter at the last minute!'

"IDIOT!!" Sakura yelled and kicked his head.

"ITAI!!! MY HEAD IS SPLITTING OPEN!!!" Naruto screamed.

Even more later... (Getting tired of that, huh?)

Naruto threw another kunai. "WAIT!!! I'm sure I saw something this time!!" Naruto protested and looked over to the bush. Sakura looked up from her book along with everyone else.

Naruto looked over and saw a snowy white bunny with a kunai above it's head.

"ECK?"

"What is it?" Sakura asked and started to leaned over.

'WAIT!!' Sasuke and Sai thought and pulled her back. They remembered that she liked bunnies, so they didn't exactly wanna find out what happens when she finds out Naruto had thrown a kunai at one.

"What's going on guys!!" Sakura protested.

"SORRY!!!" Naruto cried and wrapped the bunny in his arms.

Everything stopped.

'Naruto you idiot...'

_"Naruto..."_ Sakura hissed.

Naruto gulped. "Ye-yes?..." He asked.

_"Did you **throw** a **kunai** at that **cute**, **innocent**, **little** **bunny**?"_ She asked menacingly.

"Um..." He started sweating as if he was on fire.

**"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Sakura roared.

"Sakura-chan!!! Wait!!! THINK OF THE CUTE, INNOCENT, LITTLE BUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

That caused Sakura to pause. "Oh yeah!" She said and lifted the trembling bunny. "You were so scared, huh?" She walked over to it and petted the top of it's head.

Everyone just stared.

'She's even nicer to the bunny than us...'

Sakura continued to pet the bunny's head when she noticed something. 'Why is it white? It's not winter...' She thought.

Suddenly Kakashi yelled. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!" He yelled urgently.

Sakura pulled down Sasuke and Tazuna while Sai shoved Naruto to the ground.

A shadow stood on a huge sword and glared.

"Momochi Zabuza..." Kakashi said.

Sakura stared in horror and pain. 'His aura... It's so cold, like I'm really going to die...'

"Everyone," Kakashi said, "Stay back."

Four pairs of eyes stared in disbelief.

"Against him..." Kakashi reached over to his headband.

"It will be a little tough unless I do this."

He lifted his headband to reveal his left eye. The Sharingan.


	5. Fight now, Train later, don't give up!

Yay! I got reviews, I've been trying to update lately, but my computer kept freezing, so it always took me forever to save everything, and a few times it even ERASED ALL THE DATA I TYPED. So now I'm frustrated, and if this doesn't work, I will kill.

Sakura: Why do you always post chapters at night?

Me: I don't know... (Slaps Sasuke)

Sasuke: WTF?!

Me: I think I forgot to do that... But yay! There's Haku!! And it will probably show how Sakura saves Haku later, in the next chapt.!

Sai: I've been noticing, that in this chapter, Sakura takes alot of Naruto's parts...

Me: Um... so?

Sakura: I know this might be random, but I also noticed you plan on discontiuing The Story of Four, and creating these three other stories sometime in the future...

Me: How the hell do you know that??

Sakura: I looked at your documents.

Me: Shit.

Naruto: I saw this note it said, _sorry to Seguha, if she actually enjoys The Story of Four, but I (me) thinks the story has no plot and is stupid, so I want to discontiue it._

Me: How the f$#& did you manage read all that??

Sasuke: Aren't you supposed to be an idiot?

* * *

"You appear to be using Sharingan, Kakashi..." Zabuza said. "Sorry, but, the old man is mine..." 

'Sharingan??' Sasuke thought.

'What are they talking about??' Sakura thought.

'Sharingan? What the hell is that??... He just sounded wrong right there.' Naruto thought.

'That's not possible, they all died in that massacre...' Sai thought and creased his forehead.

"Protect Tazuna-san, do not enter the fight, that's the teamwork here." Kakashi said and put a hand on his forehead protecter. "Zabuza, first... Fight me." He lifted his headband to reveal the Sharingan.

"I'm honored, to see the legendary Sharingan." Zabuza said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Sharingan, it is said thatsome have the ability iin their eyes to read and defeat all types of Gen, Tai, and Nin-jutsu... But that's not the only ability the Sharingan has..." Sasuke explained.

"Exactly, but the scariest part is that the Sharingan can copy the opponents techniques once you see them..." Zabuza said grinning.

Sai and Sasuke glared, and Sakura's eyes widened for a second.

"I once read a handbook, and it once said that their was a man who copied over 1,000 techniques, Copy Ninja Kakashi." Zabuza said.

'I've never heard of that...' Sakura thought.

'You... You da man!!' Naruto thought and looked in awe at Kakashi.

"But first, I have to kill the old man, but it seems I'll have to fight you first..." Zabuza chuckled, then disappeared, and reappeared on top of the water, putting his hands in a sign.

Then he disappeared again...

"Momochi Zabuza, is known as an expert at killing, you don't even notice until you're dead, be careful guys..." Kakashi warned.

Suddenly the air filled with deadly chakra. Sakura noticed Sasuke and Sai frozen in fear and horror. She could feel it too, but for some reason it had a bigger affect on them, she squeezed their hands, but it was partly to assure herself they were still alive.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you guys even if it kills me... I don't let my comrades die..." Kakashi said with a smile.

'We'll see about that...' Zabuza said and popped up behind them. Suddenly Kakashi rammed into them and knocked them all over. But Zabuza had slashed him with a kunai, revealing it was a water clone.

Kakashu held a kunai at Zabuza's throat, but Zabuza just smiled. Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, while the other one fell into a puddle.

They were suddenly fighting in movements too fast for the eye to see, and at the last second they saw Kakashi get knocked into the water and trapped in a water prison. Then another clone appeared out of the water and started heading toward them.

"Heh heh, wearing a headband and acting like real ninjas, a real ninja is someone whose survived death millions of times..." Zabuza said. He bolted and headbutted Naruto.

"Just a brat." Zabuza muttered.

"Guys! Take Tazuna and run away! As long as he keeps me in this water prison he can't move!!" Kakashi warned. "Run away!!"

Sakura's hands shook. What she wanted to do was fight him, but she knew if she stayed then they all would too, for pride... She felt like her life was flashing before her eyes, and suddenly hit her head. She was so stupid.

"Guys..." She said softly.

"Are you..."

Are you willing to fight for our sensei?" She asked with a grin.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Ugly?" Sai asked.

"Keh, do you stand a chance, little girl?" Zabuza chuckled.

Sakura's mind raced, she had a plan, but she had to get everyone to somehow understand.

"What are you doing?!? Run away!! This fight was over the moment I was caught, our duty is to protect Tazuna!!" Kakashi said urgently.

"It's alright... Fight as much as you want." Tazuna said grinning.

"A-ri-ga-tou!" Sakura said smiling.

"Ugly, you better have a good plan." Sai muttered.

"This had better be good." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered.

"Playing ninja again? When I was about your age, my hands were already soaked in blood..."

"The graduation exam... A fight to death between students..." Zabuza chuckled.

"Friends who have shared the same dream, trained together, ate together, were put against eachother till one of them lost their life..." Zabuza said.

"There was one boy, who hadn't even signed up to be to be a ninja, had killed over a hundred students..."

Suddenly Zabuza ran up to Sasuke and Sai to kick them.

'Wait!!' Sakura thought and put her hands up to protect him and Sai.

Zabuza had expected to break Sakura's arms, but was surprised to find that he had hit metal arms. 'A blood line??' He thought.

"Naruto!! Use Kagebunshin!!" Sakura gasped.

"Eh?" Naruto said, but did the hand seals and made about 50 clones and made them attack.

Zabuza just grinned and destroyed them.

"Sasuke! Sai!" Sakura called and threw them each a giant shuriken. They caught them, and realized what to do.

In unison they the 'Shadow windmill' technique and threw both shurikens at Zabuza.

Both were aimed at the real Zabuza, one went ahead, but Zabuza dodged one and caught the other, however, he almost missed the one in the last shuriken's shadow, which was Sakura who turned transformed into a shuriken and threw a kunai at Zabuza who let go of the prison and released Kakashi,

Sakura gasped and coughed up water when she resurfaced.

Kakashi smiled a bit. "You guys have grown up..."

'You haven't...' Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto thought unconscously.

Kakashi and Zabuza suddenly were fighting again, and were using the same jutsus.

Sakura gasped and tried to swim away, luckily the boys all caught her.

Zabuza widened his eyes when Kakashi had used his technique on him.

"How? Can you tell the future?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah. And you're going to die." Kakashi answered.

Suddenly needles were thrown in Zabuza's neck and he fell to the ground.

"Heh heh, you're right, he is dead." a person in the tree above them giggled.

"He's really dead..." Kakashi thought when he felt his pulse.

"Thank you very much, I've been searching for an oppurtunity to kill Zabuza for a long time." The boy said.

"You're a hunter-nin." Kakashi said.

"Yes, you are correct." The boy anwered, and hopped down to Zabuza's body.

'He feels strange...' Sakura thought, and shifted a bit. 'For some reason he feels, not actually evil, but not on our side...'

The boy looked at Sakura and tilted his head in a questioning look. She tried to smile. "Um... Thank you, for helping us..." She said akwardly.

"Your welcome." he said cheerfully and patted her head.

Sakura immedietlely blushed and blinked.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai's mouthes dropped.

"This body holds many secrets so I'll need to dispose of it, Ja ne, Kawaii garu (Cute girl)." He said and disappeared.

Now they were all in rage.

"WHAT?! HOW COULD HE PUT _HIS_ FILTHY HANDS ON _MY_ SAKURA-CHAN!?!?" Naruto screamed.

"Bastard..." Sasuke muttered and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Keh." Sai said under his breath and looked away.

"Did he hurt you, or plant anything on you, Sakura-chan??!" Naruto asked.

"Baka." Sakura mumbled and hit his head, still blushing a bit.

'They always fly into a rage whenever Sakura's even touched or complimented... I don't think she'll ever get a boyfriend... But then again it seems like she doesn't want one... Is she gonna be an old cat lady?' Kakashi thought, but said,

"We need to get Tazuna-san home now, c'mon guys."

"Super thanks kids!! Come over to my place and relax for awhile!" Tazuna laughed.

"Hai." Sakura said.

Kakashi lifted one foot and fell down. 'Shit. I used the Sharingan too much...'

In the end they practically dragged him to Tazuna's house.

At Tazuna's house...

"Are you alright, Hatake-san?" Tsunami asked.

"Yeah... But I won't be able to move for a week or so..." Kakashi said.

"Baka... If you weren't injured so bad, I'd hurt for getting hurt this much..." Sakura muttered, and formed her hand into a hammer.

"That makes no sense..."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" She replied.

"How do you do, that?" Naruto asked and pointed to her hand.

"Eh? Oh, the transforming thing? I don't really know, but I can change my body any way I want, as long as it's physical." She answered.

"... Is that how you really look?" Sai asked.

"Of course you jerk." Sakura muttered and hit his head with her hammer.

After awhile Kakashi fell asleep. But woke up like: O.O

"AAHHHHH!!!" Sakura and Naruto screamed from surprise and fell backwards. Sasuke and Sai were too, 'I'm a bishonen (Really hot anime guy)' to scream.

"Oh, you're awake, Hatake-san." Tsuname said.

"Idiot!! What were you doing, we were so close to seeing under his mask!!" Sakura whispered to Naruto.

"Ugly..." Sai mumbled.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, then realized when she had jumped in surprise, she had grabbed the closet thing. Sai.

"KKYYYYYYAAAHHH!!!!!" Sakura screamed and started assaulting Sai with her hammer.

Kakashi ignored all the chaos and thought, 'What's this feeling? Zabuza is dead, but I feel like I'm missing something very important... Something's strange...'

"What's wrong, sensei?" Sakura asked once she was done attacking Sai.

"Well, hunter-nins usually destroy the bodies of the person killed, right there. So..."

"So what?" Naruto asked.

"How did the masked boy dispose of Zabuza's body? And if he neede proof, he could've just taken the head." Kakashi explained.

"What if he needed something from Zabuza's body, and couldn't show us?" Sakura asked.

"That wouldn't make sense, Zabuza's from the Hidden Village of the Mist, so he'd be useless dead, and even if there was something important that they could use, the Mist would never go that low, they could only be allowed to destroy the body..." Kakashi said. "And the weapons he used..."

'Simple needles...' Sai thought. "No way..." Sai said, when a thought struck him.

"Yep, Zabuza's most likely alive..." Kakashi answered.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

"But, you checked if he was dead!!" Sakura cried.

"That was probably a momentary death..." Kakashi said.

"That's possible?" Sakura asked.

"The kid was a hunter-nin, they know the human's body structure throughly, putting a person in momentary death state is easy for them... So the kid probably saved Zabuza, instead of killing him..." Kakashi said. "So, in case Gatuou sends even stronger ninjas, or Zabuza's alive, we'll need to prepare..."

"How can you do that?" Sasuke asked. "You can barely move."

"Heh heh... You guys will recieve training."

"Demo, isn't there a chance we'll get killed even if we recieve training?" Sai asked.

"Don't you remember who saved me while I was trapped? You all have improved, especially Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Sakura said in surprise, but grinned. 'Yasshhhaa!!! Girl power!!!'

"Okay! Let's start our training!!" Naruto cheered.

"Yeah right." Someone said. Everyone looked at an emo looking kid at the door.

"Ah! Inari!! Say hi to these people, they protected grandpa!" Tazuna said.

Inari looked at them. Sakura smiled warmly, she loved kids. Naruto stared at him suspiciously, he didn't like kids. Sai looked at him like he was nothing, he hated kids. Sasuke didn't even look, he hated kids more.

"Mom, they're gonna die." Inari said and pointed at them.

"What'd you say you little brat?!?!" Naruto roared.

"Stupid kid." Sai muttered.

"There's no way you can stand up to Gatou." Inari muttered.

"YOU BRAT I'LL-" Sakura hit Naruto with a big hammer.

"Hurt him and I'll kill you." Sakura warned.

"You'll all die if you even try to stand up against him." Inari said.

Sakura frowned a bit, but walked up to Inari. "Demo, we just did, even if we didn't get rid of Zabuza, we still managed to buy some time, ne?" Sakura asked and squatted down to face him.

"If you don't want to die, you should leave." Inari muttered, ignoring her..

"Where are you going Inari?" Tsunami asked when she noticed him leaving.

"To look at the ocean from my room." Inari answered.

"Sorry." Tazuna said when Inari was gone.

Sakura frowned. "I have to use the bathroom." She said and went upstairs to spy on Inari.

She walked upstairs stealthily and listened when she heard a weird sound. At first she thought it was an animal, but realized it was sobbing. 'Inari?!' She thought, then quietly went back down stairs, but left something.

Later...

Sakura had explained chakra to Naruto the fifth time. "Do you understand now?" She asked.

"No." Naruto mumbled.

"ARGH!!!!" Sakura roared and hit his head.

Eventually Kakashi managed to demonstrate and explain, so he could slightly understand.

"Go." Kakashi said, and pulled out one of those guns people use for races.

This is how it ended up. Naruto barely got a foot on the tree before he fell from releasing too little chakra. Sasuke got three feet, but released to much. Sai went higher than them, which was 4 3/4 feet, but lost concentration.

Sakura however... "Wah! It's high!!" She said. She was on a higher branch than Kakashi and was hugging the tree. "Gah! I'm scared." Sakura said and sat down.

"So, Sakura's the best at controlling chakra... Hmm, I guess she's the closest to becoming Hokage, the Uchiha clan doesn't seem to be worth much, and I guess she's proved some people wrong..." Kakashi said.

'I know you're trying to make them try harder and compete with me, but...' Sakura thought and shivered. 'There gonna get overcompetetive...'

Later...

Sakura was laying on the grass, really tired. She didn't have as much chakra as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai, so she had a bit of trouble. 'But, if they're not giving up, I'm not gonna either!' She thought and got up.

"Guys!!" She called.

They looked over at her.

'She still has energy to talk? I thought her chakra was low...' Kakashi thought.

"Okay, I decided to say, I have low chakra, and I'm a girl." Sakura said.

They glanced at eachother. Where was she going with this?

"But... Like hell that's gonna change anything! I'm not giving up to you guys, and I'm getting treated differently!" She said sternly.

They looked at her, unsure of what to say.

"So, since it seems you all need some help, I'm going to give you some tips!" She said. "You ALL better come and listen, not just Naruto, that includes you, sensei." Sakura said, and dragged them into a circle, and forced them to understand and remember everything she told them.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Sakura said some things he didn't even know. 'Sakura's a strange one, and I'm beginning to think she has photographic memory... But... She's gonna grow up to be quite a strong shinobi...'

Later...

Sakura tiredly looked around. She wanted to sleep.

"Where's the loud blond and the other two?" Tazuna asked.

"Still training. Sensei said that I should stick with you in case anything happens..." She said dully.

"Hey Tazuna!" A worker said.

Sakura listened to their conversation and frowned.

"Giichi, you don't have to come tomorrow." Tazuna finished.

Sakura's forehead creased.

She watched Tazuna continue working and frowned.

At town...

"I'm supposed to bring food for lunch." Tazuna said.

Sakura looked around. People were sick, on the streets, and practically dying... 'What's going on??' Sakura thought.

They walked into a shop and Sakura felt something. Brush against her butt.

"KKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" She screamed and hit him with a hammer.

It was actually a poor teen that was trying to steal her bag, and she apologized (Even though she tried to steal her stuff), and treated his wounds and gave him some tips when living with very little things.

Sakura now held her bag very close while walking back. Then she felt something _grab_ her butt.

'Again?!' Sakura thought and was about to kick when she saw it was only a homeless boy that wanted something to eat. Sakura's look softened and she gave the boy some candy and a pat on the head.

"It's been like this ever since Gatou came. That's why we need to finish that bridge." Tazuna said.

Sakura nodded sadly.

"And I know this may sound strange, but is it just me or are you kinder to children and women instead of men?" Tazuna asked.

At the bridge again...

Sakura watched Tazuna and sighed, to attract his attention.

Sakura stood up.

"You're too old for this job. Gatou's ninjas could kill you right here, you'll probably never finish this bridge by your self, and you could do all this for nothing..." Sakura said.

"I know." Tazuna said and was about to start working again when Sakura cleared her throat.

"So,, since you seem so determined, I'm not going to stop you, but..." She put on one of the hard hats and hefted a log on her shoulder. "I'm gonna help, I've seen enough shit outta Gatou and frankly, I want to shove that pole up his ass." Sakura said and indicated a 30 ft. pole.

Tazuna couldn't help but grin and pat her head.

Dinner...

It was... Disgusting...

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai... They were eating alot, but eating so fast they threw up.

"Don't eat if your just going to throw up!!!" She roared at them.

"No... I've got to eat..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah, we need energy..." Naruto said.

"To get stronger..." Sai finished.

For some reason everyone could practically hear:

_"We all want to beat you at the tree climbing, Sakura."_

'Yup, yup, but no need to throw up.' Kakashi thought.

"Fine." Sakura said and stood up. "If you all don't wasting the food, and eating it so fast it's partly digested and spewed all over Tsunami-san's floor, which she has to clean up, then _**I **_will take out your insides for you." Sakura warned and held a kunai.

Everyone scooted away from her.

'So scary...'

Sai blinked and noticed something. "What's with that picture over there?" He asked.

Sakura squinted. "Inari-chan was looking at this during dinner. And it seems the picture was purposely removed..."

"It's my husband." Tsunami answered.

"And the hero of the city." Tazuna added.

Inari got up and walked away.

"Wait! Inari!" Tsunami called.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

After they told Inari's story...

Everyone was at least 4 ft. away from Sakura.

**"I will kill... That son of a bitch... He will be tortured to death... Burned, then slashed in different places if he's still alive..."** Sakura said in a sadistic, or crazy voice. **"Fat Motherf&$#..."**

The next day...

Sakura was training and was only wearing her undergarments. Her fishnet shirt, and her jade green shorts. Her dress was hung up on a tree somewhere. But now she was laying down and asleep. A bird had even perched itself on her head.

Haku happened to be there, and it took a second to see her, because she looked like spring itself. Haku's jaw tightened. He walked up to her and... gently shook her awake.

"C'mon now, you'll catch a cold sleeping here."

Sakura blinked awake and noticed a pretty girl sitting next to her.

"Wow, you're pretty." Were Sakura's first words. "Oops! I mean..."

Haku chuckled. "It's alright, but I have to ask, what are you doing here?"

"I'm training-Oh! I forgot and fell asleep..." Sakura said sheepishly.

Haku smiled. "I'm Haku."

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura said.

"What a cute name." Haku said.

"You think so??" Sakura said in surprise. "Thank you!" She said cheerfully.

Haku knew this girl was very cute, but now when she was smiling he could feel his cheeks heat up a bit.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Hai."

"Are you picking herbs?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, would you like to help? Unless you don't want to disrupt your training..." Haku said.

"It's okay, I can help a kind girl any time." Sakura said and smiled.

Sakura genty picked a springy green herb and placed it in the basket.

"Why are you training to hard?" Haku asked.

Sakura frowned. "I think because I want to become stronger..."

"But why?"

"I guess... Because I'm a ninja?"

"Do you know, a good way to continue to do something?" Haku asked.

"Eh?" Sakura asked. "How?"

"To find something to fight for." Haku answered. "Do you have that?"

"I want to protect Konoha and my teammates..." Sakura said.

"Why?"

"Because, it feels like home... And my team feels like family..." Sakura said in a daze. Kakashi is like a father... Sasuke's like an older brother... Sai's like a twin that I always fight with... And Naruto's like a younger brother I have to look out for...

"So... They are what you want to fight for and protect, if you have that, it's very hard to give up..." Haku said. "Do you understand?"

"Hai." Sakura said and collasped on Haku's lap.

Haku blinked, but then his look softened and he used some of the herbs on Sakura and gently placed a soft coat on her and left.

Sakura woke up and felt like she had a dream. She had a dream she was talking to a very pretty girl, but then it stopped.

Sakura blinked and realized a coat was on her and some of her wounds were fixed. 'Haku...'

She smiled.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura roared and hit his head. "Do not scare me like that, or I will be forced to hurt you permanently!!!" Sakura warned.

"Itai!! Gomen!!" Naruto cried.

"Baka." Sai muttered.

"Why... Why do you all try so hard?!?" Inari said suddenly. "You all are no match for Gatuo's men, and you'll only get killed!!" He sobbed. "The strong always beat the weak and kill them!! I'm not like any of you!! I can't act cheerful or stupid!!!"

"So you cry instead?" Sai asked.

Inari looked up in surprise.

"Crying will get you nowhere..." Sai said.

Sakura didn't hit Sai's head, but she gazed at Inari and patted his head before he ran outside.

"Can I join you?" Sakura asked.

Inari said nothing.

"I don't think you should keep crying, like Sai said. Even though I get angry at Sai often, it's not hard to understand him... Even Sasuke, Naruto... They've all probably had worst pasts than you. Yet they keep trying... Because they're all fighting for something... They all probably understand you real well..." Sakura said. "They're all probably sick and tired of crying..."

"What about you?" Inari asked.

"I don't remember." Sakura answered.

"Huh?" He looked at her.

"I don't remember anything before two years ago. I don't remember anything before I started wandering on my own, from village to village, until I came to Konoha. Before that, I was studying to be a shinobi and then when I found Konoha... I felt at home..."

"You don't know your family or friends??" He asked.

"No, but I've got new friends, and they're like my family..." Sakura said. "But I think... I think, what everyone means is, 'You should not dwell in the past, or you will forget the present, and you should not forget the past, or it will come back to haunt you...'

"How does that help me?" Inari asked.

"Sorry, but what I meant was, you want to forget the past, and it's haunting you by keeping Gatou around, wh keeps making things worse, and when you dwell so much in the past, thinking the past will repeat and Gatou can kill anyone, even your hero... But, in truth, you forgot there are people like your grandpa that don't want that to happen and are prepared to fight." Sakura explained.

"Like who?" Inari asked.

"That's easy, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakshi-sensei, and, well... Me." Sakura answered.

* * *

I'm so tired... It's like late right now... Good night! Review!! 


	6. Deadly and Sharp

Me: I am so tired...

Sasuke: Maybe if you went to sleep more early you wouldn't have this problem...

Me: SHUT-UP!!! You sound like my brother right now...

Sakura: You made some mistakes again...

Me: Oh yeah, I meant to make Sakura say : "But... Like hell that's gonna change anything! I'm not giving up to you guys, and I'm _not_ getting treated differently!"

Naruto: Why can't I be the main character anymore?

Me: Because you're already the main character in the real anime series, and by the way, after the Song of Pain, I'm going to make a sequel to that where Sakura's a jounin for a team, and yeah...

Sasuke: ...

Sai: What about us?

Me: Bleh, you'll be in the story too. Oh yeah, Haku's not gonna die in A Different Beginning.

Everyone hits me.

Me: HEY!!!! What the f#$& was that for????

Sakura: You just gave away a crucial part of the chapters!!!

Me: Ohh... Oops... But even still!!! That hurt!!

Sai: Why won't you just take up moonviel's offer to be your beta reader?

Me: ... I don't know... I just never got around to it... Maybe I should consider it...

* * *

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. Sakura was screaming and running around in little circles and tripping over things on the floor. 

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as he walked in.

Sai and Sasuke were behind him.

"HE'S DEAD!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and pointed to Naruto. Naruto was laying on his bed, with bruises in different places, had flies floating around him, and he wasn't moving.

Kakashi examined his body. "Yep, he looks dead."

"KYYYYYAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and began furiously shaking Sasuke and Sai by their collars.

"Mff..." Naruto groaned.

Sakura looked at Naruto. She looked at Kakashi.

"Okay, I guess he's not dead." Kakashi said.

Sakura's eye twitched.

Later...

Kakashi had 8 bumps on his head. Sai and Sasuke had 5. Naruto had 17.

"He still isn't moving..." Sakura said evilly.

"Let's just go..." Sasuke dragged her along to the bridge.

At the bridge...

Sakura screamed and fell.

Sasuke took a step back and Sai fell as well.

"WHAT IS THIS?!?!" Sakura cried in horror.

There were bodies _all_ over the bridge.

Then a mist started to swirl around...

"Here they come." Kakashi said.

_"Poor kid, he's shaking..."_ Zabuza's voice floated around.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm shaking from excitement."

Later...

Sakura and Sai were standing there while Sasuke was fighting the masked boy.

Sakura wanted to jump out there and help him, but for some reason she could only watch. 'ARGH!!! I'm supposed to be competing with these guys and I'm just standing here with the gayman?? Think of a plan idiot!!' Sakura thought angrily.

Sai looked confused. How were they moving so fast? The speed was almost inhuman...

Suddenly they both stopped. Sasuke was holding a kunai to one of the masked boy's senbon needles. And they were both shaking a bit.

Sakura blinked something was strange...

"I've already gained two advantages." The masked boy said. "First is the water on the ground, other is I'm occupying one of your hands. You will only be able to run from my attacks..."

Then the masked boy began to make a bunch of seals... With one hand.

Then a bunch of needles came flying toward Sasuke.

Sakura could barely see it, it looked like a blur to her. All of the needles clashed together and created an icy/water explosion.

"SASUKE!!" Sakura screamed.

Then the masked boy flew out, and skidded on the ground. Out of nowhere, Sasuke appeared behind him.

"From now on you'll only be able to run from my attacks." He said smirking.

Sakura twitched. Those damn smirks sure knew how to make her twitch.

Kakashi grinned. "I can't have you underestimate my students, Sasuke and Sai are Konoha's #1 rookies, Sakura is one of the brightest students I've met, and another one is a hyper active blond and the loudest person in Konoha.

Zabuza chuckled. "Heh heh, at this rate we'll be driven back.."

"Yeah, and we can't have that happen.." The masked boy said and did several signs.

Then, Sasuke was surrounded by several mirrors, all with the masked boy's reflection.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he was about to go to Sasuke when Zabuza stopped him.

"I'm your opponent... Against that jutsu, your student is finished."

Then a shower of senbon rained on Sasuke.

"GAH!!" He yelled.

Sakura wanted to scream.

"Sai!" She said.

"What?"

"I'm going to have to leave you here for a second." She said.

"What?!" Sai yelled as she ran toward the battle field.

Haku sent another rain of senbon, Sasuke's eyes widened.

Sakura flew up in the air, threw a kunai, and shieled him. Her hair suddenly became long and served as a shield. The masked boy's mask now had a large and long gash across it.

Sasuke blinked. "SAKURA?! What are you doing here?!"

Sakura glanced at him, then she focused on holding up her hair/shield. "You're gonna die out here on your own. Might as well lend a helping hand." She muttered.

Sasuke tried to stand up, but he grunted in pain and sat down.

"Listen." Sakura whispered. "We have to keep this up till he runs out of chakra, unfortunetly, I can't keep it up very long... So... Someone needs to secretly get out of here. And that person will be you."

Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy. "No."

Sakura glared at him. "And leave all my efforts in pure vanity?!"

"No, I'm not leaving." He repeated as if possesed.

Sakura groaned. "Look, you ARE leaving. I can't stand here forever. And besides, it's better you than me, okay?" Sakura's eyes suddenly flashed a bit of sadness and loneliness.

Sasuke looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Sakura blinked. "I'm not going to tel-"

'CRASH!!!!' Thousands of senbon rained in between Sakura's hair and was ready to pierce her.

"KYAAAAHHH!!!!" Sakura screamed.

Sakura felt something wet on her. Actually alot of wet stuff. She looked. Ink?

Sai appeared before her. "Ugly, you seriously need to be more prepared."

Sakura sniffed. "I was so scaaareeed!!" She whimpered and started using Sasuke's shirt to wipe her face.

The masked boy frowned. Should he kill all of them?

He got ready to throw another handful.

'POOF!'

"OI!!! Now that I'm here everything will be fine! The main character always shows up at the last second and kicks the enemy's ass!!"

Sakura blinked. "Naruto?"

It was.

"He's always so nosiy..." Sasuke muttered.

"When will he shut-up?.." Sai asked himself.

"What kind of entrance is that?" Kakashi asked.

"Great, more brats." Zabuza muttered.

Sakura looked at the scene. She was going to have alot of trouble.

Later... (I am so sick of fighting scenes...)

Sakura panted. Naruto had tried Kage bunshin, Sasuke had tried to melt the ice. This was impossible!

Sakura panted. She was not good at endurancee fights.

Suddenly There were more needles, the masked boy wanted this to end.

Sai launched another one of his ink drawings, but this time...

'SPLAT'

The needles went through.

Sakura's eyes widened. "MOVE!!" She yelled and threw him outside the mirrors.


	7. Coldhearted Battle & then Happiness

I'm updating because I've recently found inspiration in songs... Oh yeah, if you really want to look at funny comics, go to devianart and look for Hail Neko-Yasha and try to find her gallery. Her comics are so funny!!! XD

Sasuke: Did you make any mistakes this time?

Me: I dunno, let me check... Okay, here's one. Sakura flew up in the air, threw a kunai, and shiel_d_ed him.

Me: And... "He's always so no_is_y..." And that's about it... But did you notice the fight scenes are going alot faster than they should?

Sakura: Yeah I thought so.

Sai: What's up with Ugly throwing me?

Naruto: Hey, how come I don't get a fight scene?

Me: Can I just type the story before my inspiration runs out??

* * *

"BAKA!!!" Sai yelled as he was thrown. 

Sakura sighed. 'Yep, I'm an idiot... I'm such an idiot... I'm gonna die after I just made... My first friends...'

She closed her eyes and cried.

'Splat!'

Blood... Sakura was covered in blood...

And it was Sasuke's...

Sakura's eyes widened. "NO!!!! BIGGER IDIOT!!!... Why?... Why?... Why'd you be an idiot?... I'm no one..." She whispered.

Sasuke looked up at her. "Keh, you call me an idiot after I save you... It's just... I've never met anyone like you... My body just moved on it's own... I think... I think you're my friend... One of my first... And... My brother told me I wasn't gonna die until I killed him... But... Please don't die too..."

"No... NO!!! PLEASE!!! DON'T DIE!!! YOU'LL HAVE PEOPLE WHO MISS YOU!!!... Don't... Please... I don't want anyone to die... You're... You're one of my first friends..." Sakura whispered as his eyes closed.

'I feel so weak... I can't even protect... Why...? I feel like... I want to... **Kill him... Kill him... The masked kid.'  
**Sakura gasped and clutched her head. 'What? No... I can't kill...'

Suddenly Naruto's aura turned dark. "You killed Sasuke... and... You made Sakura-chan CRY. They're both one of my first friends..."

Naruto's deadly chakra grew full-force and swept through the battle field. "I'll..."

**'KILL YOU...'**

Sakura grasped her head. "No..." Then she remembered something.

Kakashi looked at Zabuza. "So one of my students are dead... Get ready Zabuza... You're death day is today."

"Heh heh... Too bad... I already saw through your technique."

Zabuza proceeded to tell Kakashi how he beat him all while Naruto was practically killing the masked boy.

'How?! His cuts are healing and he's so fast!'

Naruto was attacking the masked boy with everything.

'I can't hold on much longer... '

Naruto glared as the masked boy threw several senbon at him, his chakra cleared all the senbon out of the way.

'What?!'

Kakashi was engulfed with mist...

'Shit!! Where the hell is he gonna attack?!!' Kakashi thought. '... Wait, Tazuna!!!'

Sakura hopped in front of Tazuna with a kunai in hand. Then Zabuza's sword waved by and was dangerously close.

Sakura blocked his sword. But with her arm which she transformed into an axe. She started out with a frenzie of random attacks and caused Zabuza to need to stand his ground. Her eyes started to tear up although she was furious.

'I'm so angry... I can't take it... I can't hold back... Help... **I want to kill... Now...**'

'Where did she get this insane strength??!' Zabuza thought. 'And her axe is eating up my sword.'

It was true. Sakura's axe was slowly chipping off Zabuza's sword...

... And the chips were getting bigger.

Sakura began to think about everything. The pain. The lonliness... She couldn't take it.

Then Zabuza saw her eyes flash. 'Her eyes... Look like Haku's...'

Sakura saw her chance and slashed him apart. His blood splattered all over her... "I... I-I di-did it... It's over... I-"

A shadow passed over Sakura and aimed it's sword for her head.

Sakura gasped and turned.

'Clang!'

Sai's katana blocked Zabuza's giant sword.

"S-Sai?" Sakura asked.

"Duh. And Ugly, you hit a clone." Sai grunted still holding his sword. "You're an idiot..."

Sakura fell to her knees when she saw he had tears in his eyes too.

"You're the idiot here... She really got me..." Zabuza said.

Sai looked at him in surprise. There was blood all across his chest, and his sword... It was chipped.

"What... but-"

"She got me... She was really fighting me too... Heh heh, I was careless... I managed to dodge a bit before I got hit... But... Heh.."

Sai glared at him. He had no time to waste, Sakura looked like she couldn't fight anymore, and so far he was the only one not near death.

Sakura was shaking. 'No... Is Sai gonna die too?...' She felt herself grow cold.** 'Then kill Zabuza before he can kill him...**' Sakura clenched her fists. 'I want to protect them...' She transformed her arm into an axe again.

Sai glanced at her. Was she planning to go into the fight?!

'But not this way!!!' She thought and fainted.

Sai groaned. Crap. What was he gonna do?!

He expertly jumped in the air and did several signs then painted a picture. Zabuza slashed through it and slammed his sword near Sai.

Sai aimed for his head but Zabuza slashed at him. Sai jumped again but this time he kicked Zabuza's sword away. 'I've got to get him away from her! She needs to stay safe!'

Then he felt himself get gripped by his shoulders and was thrown on near Sakura and Tazuna.

'What?!' He thought.

"Sai... Protect Sakura and Tazuna..." Kakashi ordered.

Sai blinked and realized he needed to do just that. He gently lifted her on his lap and made sure he could feel her heart beat.

Kakashi grinned weakly and pulled out a scroll.

"I'm really gonna have to end it this time..."

Sakura looked up. She gasped and shot up, holding Sai with realization what had happened. "It... It... I ..."

Sai took her hands and held her head. "It's okay... Don't cry..."

"But... Naruto..." She whispered her eyes going wide. "NARUTO WILL KILL HIM!!!" She screamed and tried to get up. But her legs were cut, bruised, and too weak to move.

Sai glanced up and realized it was true. Naruto was gonna kill.

Naruto punched the guy through the glass mirrors.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!" He yelled and ran toward him with an intensity stronger than anything.

Sai ran with Sakura in her arms. "STOP IDIOT!!!" Sai yelled.

The masked boy's mask was falling apart now...

Naruto was five feet away...

The mask was almost broken...

Three feet...

One piece left...

Two feet...

Haku was the masked boy...

"STOP!!!!!" Sakura screamed and hopped out of Sai's arms and shoved Naruto out of the way.

Then Naruto came back to normal. "Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"You're an idiot." Haku said. "Why don't you kill me already?"

Sakura punched him hard in the face.

Haku wiped a bit of blood off his face. "You'll never kill me that way... People who make this mistake, letting their enemy live because of pity... Can you understand, not having a dream, not being needed by anyone, the pain of simply living..."

Sakura glared at him. "Stop telling me to kill you!!!"

"Zabuza-san has no need for weak shinobi... You've already taken away my will to live... Can you understand? With all your friends here with you?..."

Haku smiled sadly.

"I know how you feel." Sakura said with her hair shadowing her face.

Then Haku suddenly got angry. "How can you say that?! You can never understand!! No one!! Except-" He gasped.

Sakura looked up.

"You have the same eyes as me..." Haku whispered.

Naruto looked back and forth. Sakura's eyes were green. Haku's were black.

"I'm happy you showed some emotion, I was afraid you were like Sai and Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Hey!" Sai shouted.

"How?..." Haku asked ignoring everyone else.

Unknown to everyone. Sasuke was half awake listening. (But he thought he was dreaming)

"I know your story... I have a horrible.. Or great... Curse or gift, I'll never know..." Sakura sighed. "You grew up in a village around here... Your mom was killed by your father and he tried to kill you too."

"Sakura-chan?! How do you..."

"It was because the people with blood lines were blamed for the wars... And then, before he could try to kill you... You killed him..." Sakura spoke as if she was in a trance and wasn't going to come out. "When you realized you had killed him... You forced yourself to think of yourself as... A person who's not wanted..."

Sakura continued, "But when Zabuza took you in... As the person everyone hated and ignored... You were so happy... Weren't you?"

Haku was crying and kneeling down. "I was... I was so happy I cried... Like this..."

Sakura smiled sadly. "We're all idiots..." She said with a peace sign and sticking her tongue out slightly. "We can't really help what happens to us, and sometimes we do stupid things... But.. We can't ever give up. Everyone has a purpose... They just need to find it first!"

Suddenly they heard a rumbling sound within the mist. And barking.

The mist cleared. Zabuza was covered with dogs that were biting him hard.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi's hand was covered with blue lightning. "Chidori!" Kakashi yelled.

"Zabuza.. I'll ask you one more time... Give up?"

"Hell no." Zabuza said.

Haku looked at Zabuza and Sakura. "Please kill me now..."

Sakura shook with confusion. "No!! I can't kill!! Don't you see that?! No matter even if I want to... I wouldn't be able to kill anyone..."

"I'm sorry to have to stain your hands... But please kill me now... My only purpose is for Zabuza-san and I can do nothing else."

Sakura's fist tightened. "I... Can't..."

Haku smiled. "It's alright then, because I realized I can't die yet." Then he disappeared.

Sakura gasped and fell to her knees.

Kakashi's Chidori had stopped...

And it was in Haku...

With Inari...

"Come to the bridge with me!!! We all can go and defeat Gatou's men!!" Inari called.

"I'm sorry Inari... But I don't wanna fight anymore... No one's here to help us... Your father's dead.. If we fight people will die.. We don't want to do anything we'll regret..."

"That's why we have to fight. No one wants regrets... I love everyone here... I know no one can protect anything by being a crybaby and moping about the past..."

A few minutes later with Inari...

"You can't do alone!!" Tsunami yelled.

"I have no choice. No one wants to come."

"You're still a child!!" Tsunami protested..

"I am, but I know what it means to fight... And I'm Otou-san's son. And, I've got to stop fretting about what's going to happen and forget that it hasn't happened yet so I can change it. That's what Sakura nee-chan said. She also said she likes your cooking."

On the bridge...

"What happened??" Sakura asked when Haku disappeared.

"Great job Haku." Zabuza said and pulled out his sword.

Kakashi pulled Haku out of the way when Zabuza swung his sword.

Sakura looked around confused.

"Where's Haku?!" She asked and glanced at Sai and Naruto.

They looked away.

Sakura grew angry. "Hey!! Where is he!! Wait..." She then turned and saw him. "No... Him too..." She ran and grabbed him while Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting.

Sakura gently lifted him and brought him next to Sasuke.

"Baka... Everyone's an idiot.." She whispered and smoothed his hair.

"...Once... Before I came to Konoha... I was studying some scrolls, and I happened to see Shinobi saying #25...It said :  
'No matter what situation, a proper shinobi must keep emotions on the inside... You must make the mission your top priority... And you must posess the heart that never shows tears...' She started crying again. She tried to wipe her tears away, but they were going too fast.

"Heh..." She whispered shakily. "I guess I'm not a proper shinobi... But I think proper shinobi are bull shit." Sakura laughed through her tears which landed on Sasuke. "I'm so stupid... I let two people die before me... I let them go... I didn't stop them... I can't even protect two bakas!!"

With Zabuza and Kakashi...

Zabuza was losing... Big time.

Kakashi was apparently moving too fast, Zabuza was apparently moving too slow.

Kakashi tried to stab him, but Zabuza swung his sword. Kakashi managed to stab his other arm though.

"So, now both arms are useless." Kakashi said.

"Heh, your getting your ass kicked." A familiar voice sneered.

"Gatou? What are you doing here?" Zabuza asked.

"Zabuza, I'm going to have you killed here. I never planned on paying you any money." Gatou said. "Hiring a normal ninja from a village is expensive and they may betray me, but hiring a missing-nin is alot easier to take care of afterwards, I have each ninja weakened and then kill them off later...

Sakura shook hard.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry... I have no reason to fight you. This fight is over." Zabuza said.

"Oh yeah, I've got this one." Gatou said and walked up near Haku. (Sakura was farther away.)

Gatou grinned. "Heh, he squeezed my arm till it broke. Good riddance." He said and KICKED HAKU'S FACE.

Or almost.

Sakura's head shot up and knocked him over before he could do anything. **"I'll have your head if you touch him. He's too pure to be touched by trash like you."** She hissed.

"HEY!!!" Naruto yelled. "Say something!!! Weren't you friends?!"

"Shut-up kid." Zabuza said. "Haku's already dead."

"What?! You two were friends right?!" Naruto yelled.

"I said shut-up. We shinobi are only tools, I only wanted Haku's power. Not him." Zabuza said.

"Stop it Naruto." Kakashi said. "We've stopped fighting him.

"NO! My enemy's still him!!! He really loved you!!" Naruto shouted. "Right Sakura-chan??"

Sakura stood up. "I want to kill Gatou..." She whispered.

About 100 heads turned her way. "But... That would ruin everything I said to Haku... Then he'd probably get mad at me from the heavens..." She said smiling a bit.

"He loved you so much!!! He threw away his life for you!!! You were his dream!! How can anyone be so heartless?!!!" Naruto yelled.

"You... Don't need to say anymore." Zabuza said with tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks. "Girl. He didn't want to fight you. He didn't want to fight any of you. He was too kind-hearted. I'm glad I got to fight you guys in the end."

_"A shinobi is still human... We may not be able to become emotionless tools."_

Sakura whispered.

"Keh, you have a blood-line too?" Zabuza asked.

"No, I guessed." Sakura said smiling.

Zabuza's eyes widened. On that second when she smiled... She looked like Haku.

"Kid," Zabuza said to Sai since he was closest. "Let me use your kunai."

Sai handed him his kunai in confusion. Zabuza put the kunai in his mouth then lunged at Gatou.

"Okay, just kill them already!!!" Gatou roared.

"Sure thing, one injured ninja against these numbers?" A ninja laughed.

Sakura was about to jump after him but Kakashi pulled her back.

"No! Kakashi-sensei!! I can't let anyone else die!!" Sakura cried trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"He has to do this alone Sakura." Kakashi said solemnly. "I want to help him as well, but right now we can do nothing."

Zabuza appeared in front of Gatou covered with weapons. He slashed his neck and glared.

"If you want to go to the same place as your friend then go..." Gatou mumbled.

"No, I can't go to the same place as Haku." Zabuza said.

"Wha? You won't survive." Gatou slurred.

"Nope, you and I are going to Hell together!" Zabuza said and chopped off Gatou's head.

"AAHH!!!!" All the shinobi yelled and killed him.

"No!!" Sakura cried bending over Sasuke and Haku's bodies. "Why...? I let... So many people die... No!!!" She cried.

"Sakura?..." Sasuke asked. "You're heavy."

Sakura looked in amazement.

"SASUKE!!!" Sakura cried hugging him and while sobbing.

"SASUKE?!" Sai and Naruto shouted at once.

"Itai, Sakura." Sasuke groaned.

"Gomen." She said.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked everyone.

Sakura looked at the ground and felt tears falling again.

"Sakura?!" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. "If I had prevented... Haku let you live... But he's dead. Zabuza and Haku are dead!! It's... I couldn't..."

"Oi, Ugly." Sai said. "Haku's dead. But Zabuza isn't... Yet."

Sakura turned around, but was blocked by the swarm of ninjas. "Hey! You killed our ticket meal! We'll kill you too!!"

Suddenly, an arrow shot in front of them before they could move.

"Hey! If you come any further, the citizens will stop you with everything we got!!" A swarm of villagers yelled.

"Inari?!" Tazuna cried.

Inari had shot the arrow. And Inari was leading the villagers.

"Inari!!" Naruto cheered.

"Heh, a hero shows up at the last second, right?" Inari said with a grin.

Sakura started to laugh and cry at once.

"Heh heh, I can do something now!" Naruto said and did Kage-bunshin. Then transformed into Kakashi. "You want some of this??" They called in unison.

"GAH!!" The shinobis yelled and ran away.

"So... It's over... " Zabuza whispered. "Hey, I have a request... Could you bring me to Haku? I want to see his face.." Zabuza murmured.

"Sure." Kakashi said solemnly.

"Huh?" Sai asked. "It's snowing."

Zabuza smiled. "It's because of Haku... If only... I could go to the same place... As you..." He whispered to Haku.

Sakura stood up and took something out of her bag. Then she walked over to Zabuza and Haku, sadly, she covered them with Haku's large coat and placed it on them both. She tried wiping her tears again, but it was becoming harder every time.

"Strange girl... You weep for your enemies..." Zabuza whispered. "Kakashi, you've got to protect your students... Not all your enemies are as nice as us..."

Kakashi nodded.

Naruto started crying. "He was born in a snowy village..."

Kakashi smiled. "A boy as pure as snow." He looked up. 'You will get to go to the same place...'

Two weeks later...

Sakura had requested to bury them herself.

Sai had placed a plate of steamed buns on their grave. Naruto reached for one. Sakura slapped his hand away.

"Idiot!! That's bad karma!!" She scolded. "But... Kakashi-sensei, about ninjas, which is true?"

"A shinobi isn't supposed to pursue his own goals. Becoming the village's tool is most important."

"That's stupid, I don't like it." Sasuke muttered.

"You believe that too?" Sai asked Kakashi.

"Well, every ninja has to deal with that, like Zabuza, and that boy." Kakashi replied.

Naruto frowned. "I've decided, I'm going to be a ninja my own way!" Naruto said.

Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Saying Goodbye...

"Well, this is super sad, but we'll have to say good bye now." Tazuna said.

"Thank you for everything." Kakashi said. "We'll come to visit."

"You better." Inari cried.

"Hey Inari, you're sad right? Well it's okay to cry when you're sad."

"Hey, it's okay for you to cry too!!" Inari yelled.

"Yeah, whatever." Naruto said turning around.

Sai looked at both of them. 'Geez they're like twins.'

"Hey, where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, she's putting more flowers on Zabuza and Haku's grave." Kakashi said.

Sakura looked at the grave. "Gomen Zabuza-san. But Haku can't go with you..."

_Flash Back:_

_Haku's eyes slowly fluttered open._

_"Ugh..." Haku mumbled._

_"Hey! You're up!!" Sakura said happily._

_"Eh?! What?! Did you die?!" Haku asked grasping her shoulders. _

_"No!!!" She roared._

_"Oh... Good.." Haku sighed. "Wait! That means..."_

_"Yep, you're alive!" Sakura chirped._

_"What about Zabuza-san?!" Haku cried._

_"Haku... He loves you..." Sakura whispered. "He's not here though..."_

_They spent 2 hours crying..._

_2 hours later..._

_Sakura was fixing his bandages and giving him his dinner._

_"I really wish Zabuza-san was alive..." Haku sighed wistfully._

_"Yeah... I sort of hoped he'd be when I checked your guy's pulses... But..."_

_"Well... I'm at least glad Zabuza-san does love me! And I decided I will search for my purpose in life!" Haku said happily._

_End of Flashback..._

It had taken two weeks for Haku to heal. Sakura had cried alot when Haku left, and so did he, but in the end she was happy not everyone died.

"Oi!! Sakura!!" Sasuke called.

"C'mon Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto called.

"Hurry up Ugly!" Sai yelled.

"We're gonna miss the boat Sakura-chan!" Kakashi said in a sing-song voice.

"Hold on!!" Sakura said, dropped the flowers and ran toward them.

_'Though many people die when you're a shinobi, you make friends too, and I promise that I'll protect you guys too!'_

* * *

O.O I'm done... 


	8. Valentine's Day sucks

I need to go pee...

Me: Happy late Valentine's Day!!!!

Sasuke: You haven't updated this story for 20 days. That's almost a month.

Me: Shut up. You ruined the mood!!!

Sai: It doesn't reall matter, since you didn't get Valentine's Gifts for your whole class.

Me: So!!! They took a long time to make!!! And just for that I'm only giving one to Sakura!!!

Naruto: What did I do?

Me: ... Weren't you supposed to say something to offend me before I said that?

Naruto: I was?

Me: Anyways, um... Oh yeah! Here you go Sakura-chan!!!

Sakura: (Looks at the mini pillow heart thing) Thanks?

Me: (Sticks my tongue at Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto) Suckers.

* * *

Once in a village called Konoha, there lived a sweet girl called Sakura. 

Sakura cheered. "Happy Valentine's Day!!!"

There also lived two pricks called Sasuke and Sai who merely grumbled in the girl's presence, for they had been given millions of chocolate's and cards, while a loud blond kid named Naruto smiled in her light.

"Here Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto handed her a messily cut red heart with messy white lace around it.

Sakura looked at it with googly eyes. It looked like something a little brother would get her. "Aww, thank you!!" Sakura said and hugged Naruto, much to everyone's surprise and two people's jealousy.

"Anyways, I got present for everyone, and if you dare throw it away I'll burn your bones, so here!!" Sakura chirped and handed them their presents.

Naruto got a weird yellow jello-looking plushie along with a mini heart-shaped pillow that looked homemade (I made these for everyone in my class), Sasuke got a dark evil-looking bat plushie with a blue heart pillow, Sai got bunny looking one with a brown heart pillow, Kakashi got a dog plushie with a green pillow.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan, here." Kakashi said and handed her a pink and green heart frame.

"Wah!! Thank you!!!"

"How many did you make?" Sasuke asked.

"Alot!! One I put all my effort in it! It took forever to make, but I think it'll be worth it." Just by saying that, Sakura had unconcously made Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, and Kakashi wonder who it was. But little did they know Sakura was actually after making a girl her Valentine.

Sakura grinned. "I made all of the presents, so don't ruin them!!" She skipped away happily while saying things like. "Hinata-chan will definetly like these!!!"

Sasuke and Sai realized they hadn't given any to Sakura. They both ran to catch up to her and handed her presents at the same time, the same way, casually and slightly embarrassed, and saying. "Che, here, don't lose it."

Sakura looked at their gifts. Sasuke's was a black lacy dark pink heart that looked exspensive, Sai handed her a white lacy light pink one that looked similar and equally expensive. They both had Sakura keychains.

"I didn't think you guys would actually get me a present!!!" Sakura said with sparkly eyes. "Yay!! Thank you!!" She laughed and hugged them both.

Later...

"Hello, is this were Hinata-chan lives?" Sakura asked a maid nearby.

The maid looked surprised, but said, "Uh, yes, she lives in that house." The maid pointed to the biggest building or house.

Sakura gasped. "Hinata-chan lives in such a big house..." She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Finally, a tired looking maid appeared.

"Do you want Hyuuga Neji?" She said after looking at Sakura.

Sakura looked confused. "Who?"

The maid looked startled. "You don't know who Hyuuga Neji is?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I want to see Hinata-chan!" Sakura chirped.

The maid looked confused, but leaded her to Hinata who was in the garden. Hinata was picking flowers for a certain someone. Sakura looked in awe at Hinata who currently was looking very elegant and cute.

"Kyaahh!!! Hinata-chan you're so cute!!" Sakura squealed and pounced/hugged her.

"Kyah!!!" Hinata squeaked. She recognized Sakura as the weird girl who wanted to sit by her more than anything. "A-ano, do y-you nee-need so-something?" Hinata managed to say.

"Oh! I almost forgot, here Hinata-chan!!!" Sakura said and handed her a light violet heart pillow that was stitched with the name 'Hinata-chan'.

Hinata was surprised. She didn't expect anyone to get her anything. Not kidding there. But here she was, Sakura with all her glory and a look that clearly said, 'So??? Do you like it????'

"I-it's really pr-pretty..." Hinata managed to mumble shyly.

Sakura's eyes lit up and she gave her a bear-crushing hug. "Kyah!!! I'm so happy!!! But, you'll be my Valentine too, huh?" Sakura asked and clasped her hands together.

Hinata inwardly was shocked. She had never been anyone's Valentine. Normally she'd say yes, but she really wanted to be Naruto's Valentine... But this girl was clearly infatuated and Hinata wasn't sure what she'd do if Hinata declined. So very quietly she mumbled. "Okay..."

Sakura gave the poor girl another hug and jumped up and down still holding her.

(A note: Sakura doesn't go that way, it's just she has a weakness for cute things and Hinata happens to fit in that category.)

Later...

Sakura was hapily running around with Hinata and talking non-stop. "I've never had a Valentine, you know? But it's supposed to be someone you'll spend Valentine's day with, so I immedietly thought I definetly want you as a Valentine because your so cute and nice and-"

Hinata was almost dizzy with Sakura's fast talking and was getting red in the face with her compliments.

"And you have such a cute face, and you look almost like a china doll, and kyah! You're so cute!!"

Hinata definetly couldn't tell her she wanted to spend the day with Naruto, and Hinata felt sort of guilty and wanted to get her a present in return. Hinata was so deep in thought she didn't notice when there was someone right in front and crashed into them. Sakura didn't notice either and crashed into a person too.

"Itai!" Sakura cried. "Hey!! Why'd you bump into Hinata-chan like that!!!" Sakura protectively hugged Hinata and yelled at the two people in front of her.

"What?!? You bumped into me brat!!" A familiar cocky voice roared back. He had a jacket with fur around his face and had a dog walking next to him. Next to him, was a tall boy about the same age, with wild brown hair, and sunglasses and a jacket that hid almost his entire face. Their names were Kiba and Shino. Hinata's teamates.

"Wait, why are you holding Hinata like that!! Let go of her!!" Kiba now had a furious blush. Shino hid his which was quite faint anyway.

"No! She's my Valentine!" Sakura said and stuck her tongue at him while holding Hinata tighter.

Kiba couldn't take the scene. It was too much. Sakura was holding Hinata too tight and it was... "You're holding her too tight!! And... And... Well, don't hold her!!!" Kiba yelled. "She doesn't like it!!!"

Sakura stuck her tongue at him farther and made a face. "Nuh-uh!! If Hinata-chan didn't want me to hold her then she'd scream or yell or tell me to stop holdng her!" She paused. "But Hinata-chan is too sweet and cute to do something like that... Hinata-chan, do you want me to let go?"

Hinata was waay too dizzy from being held by someone for such a long time, so she was red in the face, especially when her teammates came. So she fell unconcous.

"Ack! Look what you did!! You made her collapse!!!" Kiba yelled.

"Wah!! Are you okay, Hinata-chan?? I'm sorry!!!" Sakura picked her up and ran to a nearby bench.

"This is all your fault!" Kiba yelled.

"Get away Poopy-face!!" Sakura retorted. "She needs air!!"

Kiba wanted to punch her face but then Sakura did something else. She spotted Akamaru.

"Kyaaah!!!!!! A puppy!!" She squealed and scratched his head. "You're so cute!! And sweet!!"

Kiba was startled. Most people thought Akamaru was the opposite of cute.

"Yo-you like dogs?" He asked.

"Of course! As long as their as cute as this one!" Sakura continued scratching Akamaru's head until he was on his back.

Kiba grinned. Maybe if she liked dogs so much she wasn't so bad.

Hinata's eyes slowly flickered open. She looked around and noticed Kiba and Shino were smiling and Sakura was laughing and scratching Akamaru.

Hinata slowly got up and watched the scene with a shy smile. As soon as Sakura heard movement she turned around and spotted Hinata. "Hinata-chan!" Sakura gasped and jump hugged her.

Kiba immedietly changed his mind about Sakura.

"Oi!! Let go of her!! You'll make her collapse again!!!!"

Later...

Sakura was pratically smooshing Hinata with her constant hugs.

Kiba and Shino were following with a frown all the way.

Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto happened to be walking toward them. They noticed Sakura first and saw she was hugging someone.

It took awhile to recognize the person as the girl in their class that almost never spoke. And it took a second to realize Sakura was hugging Hinata in a weird way. They all got red in the face and turned around.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sai?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked up at the sound of Naruto.

"H-hi Sakura..." They all said.

Sakura walked up to them and frowned. "Why are you all looking so red? If you've been training really hard you better have drank alot of water! Hey you're even sweating!"

They dared not look up.

Sakura started pinchng their faces, but they still didn't do anything. Finally Sasuke got fed up first and roared. "QUIT IT!!!"

Sakura smiled. "Oh yeah, this is Hinata-chan!!" Sakura cheered. "She's my Valentine."

Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto dropped their jaws. Sakura picked a GIRL for her Valentine???

Sakura squealed. "Isn't she cute???"

Hinata was looking at the ground and poking her fingers together.

"Geez! Someone say something!!... (Silence)... Argh! Naruto! Say Hinata's the cutest girl you've ever seen!!" Sakura said, frustrated and held Naruto by his collar.

"H-hai!!" Naruto squeaked. "Hinata's the cutest girl I've ever seen!!" He cried and held his hands over his face.

Sakura smiled.

Hinata fainted.

And so... Chaos ensued.

"KYAAH!!"

"Again??!!"

"This is all your fault!!"

"Wha-? Is she okay??"

"..."

"Hinata-chan!!!!"

"..."

"Why'd she faint??"

"..."

"Argh!! Why the heck did you even hug her like that anyway???"

"Because she's cute!"

So yeah...

In the end they had a hard time waking her up. Sakura gave Akamaru one of her extra Valentines and gave one to Shino too. But very grudgingly gave one to Kiba.

Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto dragged her home.

In a certain place.

"So, Sakura's getting along nicely, I hope." The Third said with a smile.

"Yep, she's like a mother to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai. Though they'll probably never admit it." Kakashi said.

"Good thing we let her in the village." The Third said.

"So, how about letting me into the info about her past?" Kakashi said.

The Third glanced up. "We can't exactly tell you everything." He said.

Kakashi raised and eyebrow. "Classisfied?"

"No... It's just Sakura didn't know all of it." The Third said. "Apparently she lost her memory half a year ago and has been wandering all over the country since then, trying to find a place to call home."

Kakashi frowned. "And her powers?"

"Even she doesn't know where it came from. And our paramedics have confirmed that it's not a blood line."

Kakashi nodded and walked out. Once in the hallway he smiled. "I have really interesting students.


	9. Chuunin Exam?

Me: Okay, Naruto, Sakura, you both are supposed to get candies from Moonveil. But Sasuke, Sai, you both don't get any... Poor you.. Sych!!! In your face!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!! Where are your fangirls now, huh???

Sasuke: ... Okay... I don't really care, but okay...

Sai: ... You're an idiot.

Me: Hey!!!... Shut-up.

Sakura: Are we at the Chuunin Exam arc now?

Me: Yep!!! And it'll be really the same.

Naruto: Will I be in it too?

Me: Isn't it that obvious?

Sasuke: Only 3-man teams can participate..

Me: ... Stop ruining everything for me!!!

Sakura: When are you starting another story?

Me: When I finish one of my stories, hopefully Song of Pain, and I might even make a prequel to A Different Beginning, but I'll be sure to make the sequel to Song of Pain, where Sakura's a jounin and gets her own team, and by the way it'll also be a four-man cell, and... Hmm.. It'll be three boys, one girl... And... Hmm... Bleh, I'm tired.

* * *

"EEK!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. 

"Wait! Ack!! It's not- I just, WAIT!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto cried helplessly.

"**Stay the fuck away**." Sakura growled, starting to sound like a stray evil dog.

"Demo, Sakura-chan..." Naruto whined.

"GET THE HELL AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and finally threw him through the bath house wall and broke through, so now there was this big gaping hole where the wall that seperated the men and women's baths.

"..." Sasuke and Sai decided to stay where they were. They had been smart enough to just peek through the cracks behind the women's bath. But Naruto had been an idiot and decided to just crawl behind a bush inside the women's bath.

"KYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed when she realized she had just left open a gaping hole so now the men on the men's side of the bath house could see her as well as she could see them.

Now, they weren't showing anything important, but Sakura was VERY freaked out at the male anatomy.

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed again and covered her eyes and tried to run, but it was a bath so she tripped and fell in the water.

The men on the other side were all jounins or chuunins, so they did started trying to get away too, because they were all still young and weren't used to seeing female stuff either. And Sakura hadn't covered herself that well while throwing Naruto.

"KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed while she was trying to get away, so she was running inside, and Sasuke and Sai had _almost_ gotten a full view.

As soon as Sakura got inside she hissed, "**Naruto WILL DIE for peeking... And so will Sasuke and Sai for letting him..."**

The next day...

Sakura glared at everyone. She was obviously not in a good mood and showed it quite well.

"Ohaiyo minna, I..." Kakashi stopped. He thougth it was best to not lie right now. Sakura was gonna make him pee his pants.

_**CRACK!**_

Sakura punched a wall. "Let's just get through the day.." She growled.

After the mission...

"See, this is what happens when you push yourselves too far." Sakura sighed. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. There was one good thing about Sakura's temper. It came on quick but was often forgotten. As long as she forgot.

"Grr... Stupid Sasuke, always hogging the spotlight... Hey! I bet that's what made us mess up our mission today!!!" Naruto called.

"Pfft, yeah right, isn't it because you can't take care f yourself?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I don't think it'd be smart to say anything when both of you got your asses kicked." Sai said with a cheerful smile.

Sasuke's and Naruto's faces darkened. It was true, Naruto had gotten beat the most, but Sasuke had gotten a few punches.

"Hey!! Sakura-chan! Punch him!!" Naruto said.

"Mou, I'm too tired to do anything right now!" Sakura sighed.

"Demo, is this about the time I peeked and-"

_**BAM!!!!**_

**"What did you say?"** Sakura asked, her voice deathly cold.

"N-not-nothing..." Naruto mumbled.

'Idiot.' Everyone thought.

"Okay, that's it for today, I have to go and submit the mission report." Kakashi said and walked away.

Sakura rubbed her eyes. "I think I gotta go home now... Geez! I'm tired." She said and turned too.

She was walking home when she noticed Naruto talking to a bunch of kids. She decided to ignore them. But Naruto saw her.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked.

"Anno, Sakura-chan, do you want to eat some ramen with me?" Naruto asked.

Sakura thought. "Nope." She said, then noticed the kids behind him. "Who are they?"

"Ah..." Naruto knew he would feel like a dork if he introduced her to a bunch of kids. "I dunno..."

Konohamaru tapped Naruto's shoulder. "Hey, are you and her...?" He put his pinky up. (Apparently it means something like 'Girlfriend and Boyfriend.).

"Ahaha... These kids are really perspective..." Naruto said sheepishly.

"WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura roared and punched Naruro in the face. Making him land on a fence and breaking it.

"WAAHHH!!! Naruto-niichan???!! How dare you you ugly bitch!!! You killed him!!!" Konohamaru cried.

**"..."**

Later...

Naruto and Konohamaru were both half-dead.

"Dammit, seriously, is that a girl? A big forheaded girl with monster strength??" Konohamaru asked.

Sakura turned around and kicked him in the head.

"AAAHHHHH-" Konohamaru cried but rammed into someone.

"That hurts." A voice said. Konohamaru looked up to see a guy with paint all over his face, and a girl with a giant fan.

"That hurt, you piece of shit." The guy said.

"Don't, we'll get yelled at." The girl said.

"Hey!! Put him down!! It was my fault!_ I _kicked him!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey fatass let him go!!!!!!" Naruto roared.

"Hmm... Let's play a little before the boss comes." The guy said.

"Bastard!!" Naruto yelled and charged forward.

The guy just tossed him aside.

"These leaf genin are weak.." He said.

'What? They must be foreign...' Sakura thought.

"Hey let go of him already!!! Fatass!!! Fat pig!" Naruto continued to yell.

"Shut-up!! Do you think insulting them will make them let go??" Sakura hissed. "Well, anyway, will you please let him go??"

"I hate midgets... Especially annoying ones, maybe even so much I want to kill them." The guy said and held Konohamaru tighter.

"Well, I'm not involved." The girl sighed.

"Well, after this one I'll kill the other annoying one." The guy said.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Naruto roared.

"Oi! We haven't done anything!! Please let him go!!" Sakura said desperatly. She definetly knew now these people weren't from here. Not even joking, she had been here long enough to know, and if there really was someone as cocky as this in Konoha then at least Naruto, Sasuke, or Sai would know them.

Sakura suddenly caught Naruto in a headlock. She had a feeling letting Naruto attackk would get someone in trouble. "Naruto! Stop squirming! This guy isn't really gonna hurt Konohamaru!!" She hissed.

The guy smirked at her. "Oh really?" She lifted Konohamaru higher, and just as Sakura's eyes widened with the realization he might not be bluffing a two rocks came outta nowhere both aimed for that guy's head.

The guy dropped Konohamaru in a flash and held his face. "Hey!-"

"What are you bastards doing in the village?" Sasuke asked from a tree and tossing a rock.

Sai smiled innocently from a fence and threw a rock at his feet.

The guy looked at both of them and glared, while the girl looked at both of them and blushed slightly.

Sakura sighed, they were probably getting in trouble. Naruto glared, and under his breath he muttered. "Showoffs."

"Oi, oi, just stop already and let's go, Konohamaru's okay, so we don't need to get in any more trouble." Sakura said in her most sensible voice.

"Ah, another guy who pisses me off." The guy said.

"Get lost!" Sasuke said.

"Oi, Catman, get out already, and the girl, put on some more clothes." Sai said with a smile. Sakura threw a rock at his head, and the little girl next to Konohamaru drooled.

"Naruto-niichan you suck... And I believed in you..." Konohamaru muttered.

"No idiot! I could kick that guy's ass if I wanted to." Naruto said.

"Bah." Konohamaru said in disbelief.

'Damn Sasuke and Gayman, always making me look bad...' Naruto thought.

"Hey punk get down here!" The guy said. "I hate showoffs like you the most..."

"Hey, you're even gonna use Karasu??" The girl said in surprise.

"Wah!! Hey Sasuke, Sai, apologize or something!! We can't have fighting here!!!" Sakura cried.

"Kankuro stop it." A voice within the tree said.

"You're an embarrasment to our village." A boy with red hair and jade eyes said. Sakura noticed the humongous goard he had on his back. Naruto noticed he was upside down.

The guy and girl began to sweat. "Ga-Gaara.." The guy now known as Kankuro said nervously.

'What? When did he..." Sasuke thought.

'That's Kakashi's level of sneakiness..." Sai thought.

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic. Why do you think we even came to the leaf village?" The boy called Gaara said.

"Listen, Gaara, they started it and..." Kankuro tried to say.

"I'll kill you." Gaara said ominously.

"Okay, listen I'm sorry, really sorry..." Kankuro looked like he was gonna pee his pants.

"Sorry to you guys." Gaara said. 'To be able to hit Kankuro with a stone... They're good.' Gaara thought

"It's alright, but thank you for stopping the fight!" Sakura said gratefully.

Gaara gave her a long look and dissapeared and reappeared next to Kankuro. Sakura blinked and smiled.

"It looks like we came here a bit early, but we didn't come here to play around." Gaara said.

"I know that..." Kankuro mumbled.

"Let's go." Gaara said.

"Hey. Judging by your forehead protectors you guys are from the Sand Village, right?" Sai said.

"So?" Gaara said.

"You may be allies with the leaf, but it is forbidden for shinobis to enter another's village without permission. State your purpose. Depending on it we may not be able to let you go." Sai said.

"Heh, talk about clueless, see my pass?" The girl said and showed them it. "You're right though, we are from the Sand Village, we came to take the chuunin exam." The girl said.

"Chuunin...?" Naruto asked.

"Eh?!! You don't know it?? I've been here in a shorter time and I know more than you, baka!!" Sakura cried.

The girl proceeded to explain most of the chuunin exam before Naruto said.

"Hey Konohamaru, think I should enter this exam thingy??" Naruto asked eagerly.

"You bastard!!! You asked the question, listen till I'm done!!!" The girl said angrily.

Sakura just shook her head.

"Hey, what's your name?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Huh? You mean me?" The girl said blushing pretty bad.

Sakura looked sideways at Sasuke and Sai. What made girls go for them so much? It was almost creepy.

"No, the one with the gourd." Sasuke said.

"Gaara of the desert.." Gaara said. "But I'm also interested, what's your name?"

"It's Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said with a smirk.

They seemed to glare at eachother for a moment. Sakura fidgeted. Why were all guys so weird? Shake hands or something!!

"Hey!! Don't you wanna know my name??" Naruto asked.

"Not interested, let's go." Gaara said. The three disappeared.

"They were nice!!" Sakura said. "Geez, we almost got in trouble for attacking an ally!!"

"So?" Naruto asked.

"That could lead to war, baka!!!" Sakura yelled.

"Ohh..." Naruto mumbled.

The next day...

Sakura rubbed her eyes. "Hey!! How can this even be allowed?? Why does that person ask to meet us here and then make us wait?? I didn't even have time to take a shower.

"Yeah! Sakura-chan's right!! I overslept too! So I didn't have time to brush my hair or teeth or wash my face!!" Naruto said.

"Eww... That's gross..." Sakura said and scooted away. As did two others.

"Morning! Today I accidently got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said after three hours.

"Liar!! Say sorry!!" Sakura roared.

"Well, other then that, I know this might be sudden but, I nominated you guys for the chuunin exam." Kakashi said and showed them they're slips.

"Eh???!!!" They all cried.

* * *

End?... (My sister's on the computer so I might get in trouble for trying to go on...)

Actually I feel like continuing this chapter.


	10. Quick Battle And disgust

Me: Eeeewww... My last chapter sucked.. It didn't explain anything and I had turned Kankuro into a she.

Sakura: It wasn't _that_ bad.

Naruto: Eh? But Sakura-chan, it really was bad.

Sasuke: Too true.

Sai: It was worse than bad.

Me: Shut up all of you except Sakura. You're supposed to comfort me when I say something of mine sucks!!!

Sai: ... Why?

Me: Why are you still talking??

Sasuke: Technically, we're allowed to say anything we want since you include us in your stories.

Me: ... Damn technical stuff... But shut-up again.

Naruto: Is that all you say?

Me: ANYWAYS!!! As an apology for the crappy chapter I decided to write another chapter earlier. As long as I have time since my laptop's dead, but it's Spring Break so I don't have an excuse.

Sai: Pssh, do you have to have an excuse everytime you turn in a chapter late?

Me: Shut-up.

Sasuke: And your pissed because Masashi Kishimoto is probably turning gay or into a yaoi fan.

Me: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: That chapter was...

Naruto: Sick.

Me: la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la...

* * *

Sakura bit her bottom lip. 'Okay, I'm not nervous. NOT nervous... Okay, I am a little nervous. Tiny puny nervous... Not a lot... ARGH SHUT-UP!!!' She screamed in her head. She was scared. She had heard a lot of stories about Chuunin exams at different places and thanked all gods that Konoha's Chuunin exam is said to be the weakest. Male talk translated to normal person speak: the easiest. Despite that, the stories made her skin crawl. 

They stopped in front of a very big building and she was glad they were there. Especially Naruto, he was a good stress reliever, to yell at and to make herself forget she was nervous.

"Baka! You don't know that??" Sakura scolded when Naruto asked about the slips. "You _have_ to sign your name or no one will know you even signed up. No matter how loud you are." She sighed.

"Ne, Ugly, you seem to be a bit nervous." Sai said sweetly.

"Shut up." Sakura grumbled and dragged them all up the stairs and Sakura tried her best to pay close attention to everything.

Then they got to a point when they reached a door with two guy standing in front. They were talking to everyone with a very smug attitude. Now, normally Sakura wouldn't give a care. But then, one of the punks KICKED a GIRL. IN THE FACE. Now, a guy kicking a guy she might understand, but kicking a girl is very wrong.

"Heh, I agree, but I'm going to the 3rd floor. And I'm getting rid of the genjutsu around here." Sasuke said. Sakura blinked. It never occured to her he was talking.

"So you noticed." A kid said.

Sakura suddenly noticed too. She remembered she noticed it a few seconds ago. She shook her head, she's gotta pay better attention now.

"Sakura, you must have noticed first. Your anaylitical ability and genjutu is the most improved on our team." Sasuke said.

Sakura thought. Remembering, that those guys kicked a girl she wanted to freak them out. She smirked. Hee hee, yep. Of course I noticed awhile ago. Because this is the second floor." Sakura said with an innocent smile that even sent shivers up people who didn't even know her.

Sasuke smirked.

"Not bad..." One kid said. "But all you did was see through!!" He jumped up and aimed a kick for Sasuke's face just as Sasuke was ready to kick back at him. But a guy that was sitting on the ground a second ago suddenly jumped between them and blocked their feet.

'He could see both kicks and could stop them at once?' Sai thought in surprise.

'Catching my kick in his hand... What's this chakra in his arms?' Sasuke thought.

'This is way different from the guy that got knocked to the ground earlier.' A guy thought.

"Whew..." The guy said and exhaled.

"Hey.. What happened to the plan? You're the one that said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves." A guy with white eyes and a biege shirt said.

"Well..." The guy said and glanced at Sakura, his face turning pink and smiley. Sakura smiled uncertainly back. She stepped slightly closer to her teammates.

"Oh no..." The girl with buns and had been kicked to the ground muttered, shaking her head.

"Hi, my name's Rock Lee, yours is Sakura?" He said when facing her with a smile. "Let's go out together! I'll protect you till the day I die!" He said and did this sparkly faced thumbs up thing.

"... Go out? Like outside?" Sakura asked. She didn't know what he was talking about. "And why would you protect me? You just met me..." Sakura said. She really didn't get it. (It's not that she's clueless, it's just no one's ever told her what 'go out' also meant.

Lee suddenly looked down and his face was red, and he was looking very nervous.

"Ugly, he wants to be your boyfriend." Sai muttered.

"Boyfriend??! Ew... Boyfriends are gross though..." Sakura said disgusted. Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto gave a silent (And secret) breath of relief.

Lee was now in a corner and looking quite gloomy.

"Aiya!! I didn't mean to offend you, it's just the prospect of boyfriends is gross to me!" Sakura tried her best to explain. Three boys shrunk sadly.

"Really?? So if that changed you'd go out with me??" Lee asked hopefully.

"Um..." Sakura looked at Lee. He had very bushy eyebrows. Was wearing a green spandex suit. Had a bowl cut. Was scary looking. But she wasn't mean enough to say these things. And Sakura wasn't too shallow, besides, he seemed nice, but... "I really wouldn't want to go out with anyone..." She said as nicely as possible.

Lee was in the corner again.

"Hey, what's your name?" The white-eyed guy asked Sasuke.

'DAMN IT!!! IT'S ALWAYS SASUKE!!!' Naruto thought.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and the white-eyed guy. 'What is it with guys and names?? Are they gonna call them or something??'

But Sasuke merely said. "Uchiha Sasuke, You?" In a way that seemed like he had practiced it a million times in the mirror.

The girl with brown hair in buns blushed. Sakura gave a sideways glance at all the girls. They were all blushing.

"Hyuuga Neji." Neji said.

Sakura cupped her chin in thought. Where have I heard that before... Hyuuga... Hyuuga Neji... Hyuuga... Neji... Neji... Argh! Where have I heard it??!! (Check the chapters before if you can't figure it out either.)

"So those are Kakashi's and Gai's prized pupils.. This'll be fun." The two kids guarding the entrance turned into two adult jounins. "Even for us examiners. Unofficial first exam. Done."

"C'mon, you guys!" Sakura smiled and pulled them all up the stairs. 'I can do this. I don't know why I'm feeling so happy, but it just seems like I can do it all!' Sakura thought.

"Oi oi, don't pull so hard." Sasuke murmured.

"Ugly, don't break my arm." Sai said.

Naruto didn't say anything. He liked the feel of Sakura pulling on his hand like this. He just had to pretend she wasn't pulling on Sasuke and Sai too.

Sakura started humming or singing softly.

"Hey, Lee what're you doing, we need to go." Neji asked.

"You guys go ahead, I need to do something." Lee said and headed toward Sakura & co. "Hey, guy with dark eyes." Lee called.

"?" Sasuke um... Said? "What?"

"Will you fight me here?" Lee said solemnly.

"A fight right now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Lee said, and jumped down to face them. "I want to fight you, to test myself and my techniques on the offspring of the genuis ninja clan... And because..." He looked at Sakura... ... ... And winked... ... Everyone cringed.

"EWW!!!! THAT WAS GROSS!!!" Naruto yelled. Sakura was scooting as far away as possible.

"Ew... That was worse than anything ever imagined..." Sai groaned.

"Like you could ever get Sakura-chan!! That lame hair-style... And THE THICK EYEBROWS!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Ne, ne, Naruto, he isn't... Like that bad..." Sakura tried her best to say.

"Mua! You are an angel!!" Lee said and sent a pink little heart toward her.

Then Sakura lost control. "AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and dodged it. "Don't do stuff like that!!!" Sakura shuddered. 'I've almost been infected...'

"You don't have to be so mean..." Lee said and looked like he was gonna cry.

"That was even worse..." Sai looked like he was gonna snap.

"Challenging me and knowing about the Uchiha name... You're about to learn what this name means, thick eyebrows." Sasuke said darkly. (Okay, not just saying this because Sasuke said the insult, but what kind of insult is _thick eyebrows_?? It takes too long to say and honestly doesn't get a good effect no matter who says it. Maybe in Japanese it sounds better...)

"Please." Lee said with a smirk.

"Wait." Naruto said suddenly. "Let me fight him. I'll take him down in five minutes." Naruto said and suddenly charged forward to attack Lee. Lee merely punched him to the ground and did an attack that no one except Sasuke could probably follow.

"I'll say this. None of you guys can beat me." Lee said. "Right now I'm probably the strongest leaf genin."

"Sounds like a challenge..." Sasuke said. "I'll do it."

"Ne, Sasuke, don't do it. I mean, we only have 30 min. till the meeting." Sakura said, glancing at the clock.

"I'll be done in five." Sasuke said, charging forward.

"DAMMIT! BAKA!!" Sakura called.

They all watched Lee aim a punch aimed at Sasuke, Sasuke blocked, but it didn't work.

'What?? What is that??' Sasuke thought in disbelief. He groaned and stood up. Then he activated his Sharingan.

Lee kicked Sasuke in the air.

Sasuke was in just plain shock. 'I couldn't read it. The Sharingan can't read it...'

... You know what? I think all of you know what happens. Lee kicks Sasuke's butt, and all is in surprise. Because a turtle stops Lee from continuing to fight Sasuke. Now to skip to the part where Sasuke falls down.

"Eh? Sasuke!" Sakura cried, breaking his fall. She had at least expected him to land, she didn't think she was really gonna have to catch him. So now he was on her back. "Ow..." She groaned.

"Lee! That technique is forbidden! What were you thinking??" The turtle scolded.

"I'm sorry... It's just..." Lee didn't get a sentence in.

"Hey, that's a turtle right?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Isn't that obvious?" Sai asked.

"Shut-up! I was asking Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Ne, Sakura-chan, can a turtle be a teacher?"

"How on earth would I know?" Sakura asked.

'I lost to these weirdos..' Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Are you willing to pay the punishment?" The turtle asked.

"Yes." Lee said.

"Then here comes Gai-sensei." The top of the turtle's back exploded with smoke and standing in the middle was... Lee in the future. Except worse. Either way it was ew... Like incredibly ew. And the anime version of Gai looked better by the way.

"Geez! You guys are the epitome of adolesence!" Lee's future version said.

"Eck!!?" Sai... Made that sound...

"?!??!!" Sasuke... Punctuated...

"URGH!!!" Naruto gurgled.

Sakura fell down in disgust.

"EEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! HE'S GOT EVEN THICKER EYEBROWS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura clinged to them. She was probably reacting the best because she was pretty much the only polite one, and she had seen people like him... Not looking like him, it's just she's seen a couple more freaky people in her lifetime... But that didn't mean she couldn't react. "Molester... Pervert... Scary person.. Fag... All those put together..."

"Super thick..Eyebrows.." Sasuke groaned.

"Incredible.. I've never seen eyebrows like that..." Sai said in amazement.

"Totally gross." Naruto managed to choke.

"HEY!! STOP INSULTING GAI-SENSEI!!!!!!" Lee yelled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!! HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO REACT TO FREAKS POPPING OUTTA NOWHERE??!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Lee!" Gai said.

"Yes?" Lee asked.

Then Gai PUNCHED Lee clear across the room.

"Eh?" Sakura asked.

"Sensei I..." Lee said, anime tears running down, and blood pouring out of his mouth. Literally.

"It's alright Lee, your punishment will be moved until after the Chuunin exams." Gai said. "500 laps around the training field!"

"Gai-sensei!" Lee said.

"Lee!!" Gai said and hugged him.

"... That's wrong.." Naruto said.

'I lost to him?' Sasuke thought.

"Isn't there a word for that... Incest?" Sai asked.

"EW!! THAT'S GROSS!!" Sakura yelled and hit his head. "And besides, it's not a known fact yet that they even are related."

Everyone except the turtle looked at her.

"Oh c'mon! Anyone would look like him if they had bushy eyebrows, had black hair, wore a spandex, and had a bowl cut!" Sakura said.

"And how many people do?" Sai asked.

"Well, she's actually right, Lee and I are not related, but we are the ideal picture of father and son." Gai said proudly.

Everyone except the turtle looked at him.

Naruto imagined Sasuke like that... "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!" Naruto laughed.

Sakura gave him a look.

"?" Sasuke...

"..." Sai dotted.

'These kids are Kakashi's...' Gai thought.

'Ugh, he's looking this way.' Sai thougt in disgust.

"Scary..."Sakura whispered.

"Hey you guys! How's Kakashi doing?" Gai asked.

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"Know him?... Well..." Gai stood there for about 3 sec. He disappeared and reappeared behind them in half a sec. "He and I are known as 'Eternal Rivals.'" Gai said. "50 wins, 49 losses, actually I'm stronger than Kakashi."

"See! Gai-sensei is amazing!" Lee said.

"You guys should head to the class room." Gai said.

_RING!!!_

"DAMMIT!! SASUKE YOU SON OF A !#$'&) WE _ARE _LATE!!! YOU SAID 5 min!!! I WOULD TORTURE YOU TO DEATH NOW IF I HAD ZOMBIE POWDER AND THE ABILITY TO STOP TIME!!!" Sakura screeched.

Sasuke shrank back. He was officially scared... But so was everyone else.

"One more thing, I was lying before, I do however, most likely have the strongest genin on my team. I've come here to beat him." Lee said and jumped away.

"WELL I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, WE ARE GOING RIGHT NOW, OR SASUKE, I WILL RIP OFF YOUR ASS AND SELL IT ON E-BAY!!" Sakura roared and yanked all their arms.

"So, I guess the Uchiha clan isn't worth much." Sai said.

"Shut the hell up." Sasuke said, aura turning incredibly dark.

"So, I'm right." Sai said with a smile.

"I'll beat him soon." Sasuke said.

"Are you kidding? Thick eyebrows probably trained everyday. Check out his scars." Naruto said. "He probably worked more than you."

Sasuke looked like he was ready to punch but...

"DAMMIT!! MOVE YOUR ASSES!!!" Sakura roared, grabbing Sasuke's hand.

"Why are you so pumped up for this?" Sai asked.

Sakura blinked. "Well, as much as I'm against useless violence, you have to admit, this exam's really getting... Interesting..."

Sasuke suddenly smirked. "Yeah..."

Sai smirked too. "Hmm..."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered.

"Let's go already!!" Sakura said desperatly.


	11. First Exam

Me: …. I am going to Hong Kong and China.. I absolutely swear! So I'm not gonna be able to update as well, maybe in Hong Kong, but probably not China... But if you don't believe me I can prove it! In Hong Kong it's sooo hot and humid. Even when it's raining. And not many people have cars. Most ride the MTR or the buses. And.. Let's see... Cockroaches... You have to boil the water before you drink it.. And it's illegal to litter... And the air conditioning in the malls are so cold it's scary...

Sasuke: You're going to a weird place..

Me: Okay, you. Shut-up. I'm not sure about China, but my brother said it's even HOTTER. Like burns your skin off.

Sakura: Why would you want to go?

Me: I don't wanna go... I'd rather stay here, but I have to do this almost every summer.

Naruto: But why can't you uupdate?

Me: I have no idea if there's a computer in China... But I'll keep going from China to Hong Kong, switching alot.

Sai: Shouldn't you do something about your stories? The beginning sucks. Always.

Me: ... You guys just love being mean to me, huh? Wait a tick!!! Moonveil!!! Could you pleaaase pleaasseee um... Could you edit the beginnings of this story?.. Please? And maybe even another one, because you gotta admit, the beginnings _did_ suck.. A little..

Sai: You're just lazy..

Me: No!! I just don't wanna have to put any of my stories on hiatus.

Sasuke: All you have to do is edit it, it doesn't take long.

Me: ANYWAYS!! Moonveil could you please?..

Naruto: Say no, Moonveil!!!

Me: SSSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!... Moonveil you don't have to listen to them.. Their poop-heads..

Sakura: But it really doesn't take long. I bet you could do it in 5 min.

Me: ... I'll just start the chapter now..

* * *

'Wow.. It's quiet..' Sakura thought when she walked in the exam room. But it was mostly because everyone was staring directly and not discreetly at them (Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto). 

Why, you ask? Their clothes were too bright, Sakura's hair was pink, Sasuke and Sai were supposedly good-looking. Naruto yelled at them, saying he was gonna get through this exam, etch.

Suddenly someone darted out of nowhere.

"Sasuke-kun!" A girl's voice squealed. A girl with blond hair in a ponytail wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck rather tightly.

"Get off me Ino." Sasuke said with a tint of malice.

Naruto and Sai ignored the extra presence, but Sakura, curious as she is, asked:

"Is she you're girlfriend?"

Shocked silence.

"Of course I'm Sasuke-kun's girlfriend!!" Ino squealed, latching on to the idea.

"What?! In hell you are." Sasuke muttered.

"Ooh!! I remember you!! You were that girl in Iruka-sensei's class!! What's your name? Imo... Beno... Meano... Something mo.." Sakura mumbled.

"What?! No, it's Ino!!" Ino spat.

"Ino.. That's a strange name..." Sakura said. Her mouth twitching dangerously.

"Oi, what's taking you Ino?" A tired and lazy voice asked.

Most of them turned to see a boy with brown hair in a ponytail and tired eyes.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked. Then she noticed a fat boy with brown hair and what looked like underwear on top of his head. And then a guy wearing a high coat that covered his mouth and another boy with brown hair that was short and messy. "Okkaaay, who're they?" Sakura asked, pointing to all of them. "A doggy!!" Sakura squealed, looking at the boy with short hair. In his jacket there was a small white dog.

"That's Akamaru." The boy said proudly. "I'm Kiba, that's Shino," He pointed at the sunglasses guy. "That's Shikamaru and Chouji." He thumbed their way. "And Hinata should be-"

"Hinata-chan!!!" Sakura gasped, clasping her hands together, the shy girl had displaced herself from the crowd and tried to blend in with everyone else, which wasn't too tough. Sakura ran up and almost knocked the girl over with a hug.

"Sa-Sakura-c-chan?" Hinata stuttered, looking more freaked out than ever.

"I knew you'd come!!" Sakura cheered.

"H-hai.." Hinata mumbled, looking at her feet and poking her fingers together. Kiba didn't like Sakura that much anymore.

"Oi. (Why does everyone always say 'oi'?)" A stern voice said. "You guys are so noisy, pipe down, will ya?" A guy with gray hair and glasses walked in with a scowl. He directed their attention to the crowd behind them.. They were certainly the center of attention, but not exactly the way they'd want.

"People are glaring at us from all sides..." Sakura mumbled sheepishly.

"H-hai..." Hinata mumbled, poking her fingers together.

Naruto grinned. He liked being the center of attention and it didn't matter to him what kind of attention it was. Either that or he didn't notice anything unusual at all. So, being the center of attention idiot he was he decided now was the perfect time to yell;

"I'm gonna pass this stupid test and become the Hokage so none of you can get in my way!!" Naruto yelled at the ENTIRE shinobi body.

"..." Sakura kicked his head, Sasuke slapped his head, Sai hit the top of his head, Kiba hit the back of his head, and everyone else except for Hinata made rude comments. No wonder Naruto has problems thinking... Or so I'm told.

"OW!! Ow!! You bas- Ow!!! HEY!! STOP-OW!!! GRAH!! SHUT-UP!!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura looked at the mob of either angry, irritated, or even slightly confused shinobi. She clicked a picture.

"Oi, you might as well quit, they look annoyed already... But now they look murderous." The glasses-guy said. He sighed, ruffling his bangs. "You remind me of myself when I was an idiotic rookie."

"Eh? Um, you're..."

"Kabuto." He flashed Sakura a grin.

"Okay, Kabuto-san, this is your second time, right?" She asked.

"It's my seventh."

'Damn jerk, acting all proud about it. Since it's his seventh time he must suck.' Naruto thought. Sasuke and Sai thought about the same thing.

"Wow, so you must know a lot about it..." Sakura said in amazement.

"Yep, and I guess I could help you cute little rookies out a bit. These are nin-info cards." He flashed a deck of cards and dropped a card down. A map popped out. "And yes, I have info about individual shinobi too, any you have in mind?" He turned up to look at them.

"Gaara of the Sand and Rock Lee from the Leaf." Sasuke said.

"Oh, they should be easy then." Kabuto picked two cards from the deck, showing them to Sasuke. "Okay, Rock Lee first, he's talented in Taijutsu but the rest isn't anything impressive, his team is Gai, Hyuuga Neji, and TenTen."

'Ryuuga Renji? Where have I heard that??' Sakura thought. She cupped her chin. 'I wish I could remember people's names better...'

"Now, Gaara of the Sand, he's from a foreign country so I'm not too sure about the info but he's taken B-rank and a C-rank, and has apparently returned from all of them without a scratch." Kabuto said. "Heh, talented nin from all over has come here, except I'm not too sure about the Sound, it's a tiny village and it's been recently made."

"Calling the Sound Village small... Let's help him add data to his cards by letting him know how vicous the Sound can really be.." A guy draped with bandages said with a tint of sadism.

Two guys leapt from the crowd aiming for Kabuto, but he managed to evade both attacks. But barely. Kabuto managed to smile for a split second before his glasses broke. Suddenly a shock shuddered through his body. And not a nice one too... He threw up.

"Kabuto-san?!" Sakura cried.

"What the-" Naruto said.

Then everyone started to talk at once.

"What was that?!"

"Lee, did you see it?"

"Che, weak. Already taken the exam 7 times too."

"Are you okay?"

Then there was a boom!! And a big puff of smoke.

And standing in the middle of it was quite a few jounins. About 23 of them.

"Thanks for waiting, I'm Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the first part of the Chuunin exam." A man with scars all over his face and a bandana thing stood in the middle, a stern air around him, but his voice was almost grinning, except for the deepness of it. "Sound guys, stop messing around. You wanna fail already?"

"I'm sorry.. This is our first time, we got carried away."

"Bah, listen up, there will be no fighting within the presence of the examiner. Killing is not allowed even if the examiner allows fighting. Those who disobey me will fail immedietly." His voice had a razor sharp edge that cut through any rebelliace thought. Or at least most of them.

Sasuke crept closer to get a better view. He had shoved Ino off by now.

"Okay, we are going to start the exam now, but instead of sitting where you are now you'll draw a number from this box and sit at your appointed seat. Then the examiners will pass out the tests." Ibiki said, holding a #1 tablet.

"WAIT WHAT?!! A PAPER TEST?!?!??!" Naruto screamed.

"Eh.. Poor Naruto..." Sakura didn't know how Naruto did in school, but she could take a good guess.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata mumbled from beside him.

"Eh? Oh hi Hinata, I didn't see you there." Naruto said.

Hinata merely smiled. "Let's do our best." She said kindly.

"Okay, listen now, there are rules to this test and break any of them and get ready to be disqualified." Ibiki slid chalk across the board. "The test has 10 questions, if you answer them all right you get to keep your ten points and pass the test. But if you answer 3 questions wrong then you lose 3 points. And this is also a team test. Let's say all your teammates got ten points. Altogethor it'd be 30." Ibiki said.

Sakura bashed her head on the desk a few times.

"But, if you happen to decide to cheat, than two points will be subtracted from you overall score."Ibiki said.

'No way.. But.. Sasuke, Sai and I might be able to get out of this and cover for Naruto... Maybe..' Sakura thought.

"And, if one person is to fail, then his other team mates will fail with him." Ibiki said. "A shinobi can't do something so foolish and low to cheat."

'EH?!!!!' Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai thought. Then came the anger.

'I sense that two people want to kill me..' Naruto thought.

"Okay, the exam will last an hour." Ibiki said.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god...' Sakura thought. 'We have to pass this...'

'Shit...' Sasuke thought. 'I don't know the answer to any of these...'

'Dickless is now freaking out...' Sai thought. 'Goddamit.' He thougth taking a nice good look at the test.

Sakura looked at each of the questions and realized that even though these required a lot of thinking she could figure it out. But number ten she was supposed to wait. 'What's up with that?'

Suddenly the person next to her stood up and asked, "I just need to know, how many teams will pass?"

"It's not like knowing will help you at all. Or do you want to be disqualified?" Ibiki said sternly.

"Sorry," The boy said, sitting back down. Sakura sighed.

'They aren't stupid enough to try to cheat? Right?' Sakura rubbed her temples. She hoped not.

Sasuke blinked. 'Wait, there's no way all the shinobi here can figure out these questions, this can't be a test like this.. It's a test to see how good we can gather info... We just can't cheat in a easy or pathetic way. C'mon Naruto, you can figure it out.. Sakura's already writing... And Sai probably figured most of this out already...'

By now plenty of people figured it out.

'Craaaapppp... I'm running outta time.. I need help.. Should I cheat?' Naruto scratched furiously at his head.

Suddenly, a kunai whizzed near his ear and struck someone's test.

"Wha-! What was that for??!" A boy cried.

"You got caugth five times, get your team mates and get outta here." One of the examiners said.

'Wah.. I don't think I'm gonna cheat...' Naruto thought sadly.

"Ano, Naruto-kun... You can look at my test..." Hinata said.

"Eh? Why?" Naruto blurted.

Hinata's face flushed.. "Eh. Be-because.. I-I think, I-I m-mean, I had ho-hoped that a-all of u-us co-could pass..." She poked her fingers together.

"Hinata.." Naruto looked at her in amazement. "Thanks."

Hinata looked away to hide her red face and her expression. She had been so close to telling him. She slid the paper under her arm. Naruto was about to look over when a sound caught his attention. One of the examiners were writing something.

Naruto frowned. "Hinata, you don't get it.. A cool and awesome shinobi like me doesn't need to cheat. Besides, you could get in trouble too."

"B-but..." Hinata mumbled.

"It's okay, go ahead with your test." Naruto flashed her a smile. Hinata felt her heart flutter a thousand beats per second, she had to turn away.

'I'm such an idiot..' Naruto thought. 'I'll just wait for the tenth question then...'

'Done!!!' Sakura cheered in her head, she flipped the paper over and rested her head to sleep. She didn't realize ten people were copying her right now.

Later...

Thirteen teams were gone.

And now people were hard at work with their tests.

"Okay, now, I will say the tenth question." Ibiki announced.

'Wha- Wait, what?' Sakura had woke up.

'Finally..' Sai thought, he had already done all nine questions. His ink animals were very good at memorizing things.

'Took long enough..' Sasuke thought.

'My only chance...' Naruto thought.

"But first, before I tell you the tenth question, you have to decide whether you want to take it or not." Ibiki said.

"Choose?! Why would anyone choose not to take it?!" Temari shouted.

"If you choose not to take the tenth question you will fail and your team mates will too." Ibiki said.

"What!? Why would we choose not to?!" People shouted.

"Because of the other rule.. If you choose to take it, and get the answer wrong, then that person will automatically fail and can never take the chuunin exams again.

'Eh?! This is a joke, right?' Sakura thought.

"What?! But there are people here who've already taken this exam!!" Kiba yelled.

"Heh, well you guys are unlucky... This year it's my rules and I'm giving you a way out.. Quit and take the exam next year." Ibiki said, grinning.

Naruto gagged. 'What the hell am I gonna do now?!!'

Sakura chewed her bottom lip.

'Hmmph.. Both options of this are bad. Choose to take it and fail and you remain a genin forever. Choose to not take it and you have to wait till next year. Bastards..' Sai thought rudely in his head.

"Now, if you do not wish to take the question raise your hand.. After your number is comfirmed you may leave." Ibiki was currently pressing a question into the desicion of teens in adolesence. Right now it felt like the fate of the world was in their hands.

Several people became pressed down with the pressure and they snapped. The room was very quiet and alot emptier than it was five sec. ago. Sai looked like the only one who didn't seem to care about anything or anyone.

A realization hit Sakura harder than anything. It bit at her while she tried to ignore it. She didn't want to obey her conscience. But.. A remembrence of how Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai worked so hard. 'I can't let them fail... I don't want to raise my hand, but...' She lifted a knuckle. 'I can't let them fall...'

Suddenly a hand shakily rose. It was Naruto's.

'E-'

Any thought anyone was having was cut off in mid-way. Because Naruto slammed his hand back down.

"Don't underestimate me!! I won't run!! Even if I have to become a genin forever, I'll take it!! I'll become Hokage my own way! I'm not afraid-" Naruto was cut off in the middle of his rant, because an eraser came flying at his head. Target hit.

"Shut-up. We heard you already, and we know what your saying. We're not deaf dickless." Sai said in an annoyed tone. Sakura smiled a tiny bit.

'He knew what Naruto was about to do.. That's why he wasn't worried...' She giggled a bit.

"Are you sure?" Ibiki asked.

"Yeah. I stay by my word." Naruto said.

Ibiki smiled. 'Alot more than I expected... Better not stretch it any longer...'

"Okay, to everyone here..." Dramatic pause. "Congragulations!! You passed the first test!!"

"What? What do you mean? What about the tenth question?" Sasuke asked.

"There was never such thing. Or you could say that those choices were the tenth question." Ibiki was smilling big now.

"But what about those other question?! They must've been pointless then!!"

"They weren't pointless. They were to test your information-gathering skills." Ibiki said. "Sucess in your view was not to mess it up for your team mates."

"I knew that, yep, I did." Naruto said, nodding his head.

"But these questions weren't the kind of questions a mere genin could answer... Except for maybe a select few..." He was looking in Sakura's direction. "So they come to the conclusion they have to cheat. Basically, the purpose was to cheat. And to help you guys out, we mixed two chuunin in that knew the answers."

"Hah! I knew that!!" Naruto laughed.

"Man, it was tough finding that guy!" Someone laughed.

"Eh? But I didn't cheat.." Sakura said, tilting her head to one side. "I didn't know we were supposed to..."

"But those that cheat poorly would fail..." Ibiki unwrapped his bandana. His head was covered with holes, burns, scars, etch. It was quite a sight. "But sometimes info is more important than life. People risk their own lives to get their hands on it."

"But then what was question ten about?" Sasuke asked.

"That was nearly the whole purpose of this. If you choose not to take it, you fail along with your team mates.. But to take it and maybe even lose the chance forever. That took a huge leap of faith. Let's say these two choices, to become chuunin. And you need to get a secret document with several vital things in it. Of course there are traps. Your fear for your life and your comrades. But you cannot turn the mission down." He looked grim. "No matter how hard, there will be missions you can't avoid, so you need courage, and an ability to survive any hardship is dear."

Everyone was in awe.

"Those who cowardly turn down their chance and decide to keep themselves safe do not deserve to be chuunins. You've made it through the first chuunin exam. I wish you good luck." Ibiki was done talking and there was a stunned silence.

Suddenly a laughter filled the air quite kindly. It was loud, but not Naruto's. A female's.

"I can't believe we made it!! This is awesome!! It fits together once you think about it!" Sakura was laughing hard, and the sight of her was enough to make most people smile.

Suddenly a bundle broke through the window and opened a large cloth that had a woman with black spiky hair standing in the middle.

"This is no time to be celebrating!! I am the examiner for the next test, Mitarashi Anko, now let's move!!" She glared at Ibiki. "Ibiki!! You left 26 teams?! This test is way too easy."

"There are a lot of talented ones this year." Ibiki said.

"Bah, I'll cut it in half." Anko said carelessly.

Later...

Anko had led them out to a large forest that looked.. Scary. Dark. Evil. Deadly. Etch.

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, the Forest of Death..." Anko was grinning.

Sakura gulped.

* * *

Yes!!!! I'm done.


	12. Second Exam

Me: Oh god I haven't updated... Arrggghh...

Sasuke: What the heck have you been doing??

Me: I've been very busy this summer!!

Sai: Surre..

Me: I hate you guys.. I don't know why I even make these things before the chapter starts!!

Sakura: Don't you ever have anything to say?

Me: Oh well.. I dunno.. I just ate an orange.

Naruto: EW!! I hate fruit!!

Me: Omigod, you spawn of evil!!!!! DX

Sasuke: Are you even gonna start the chapter.

Me: Leave me alone!! You guys are so mean and evil and.. Can I sue you?

Sakura: Let's just start the damn chapter.

Me: Oh fudge, you swore-

* * *

The first urge that occured to Sakura when she saw the Forest of Death was to scream and start crying while running away. It was that scary. 

She was so scared she didn't even listen to the instructor, but managed to catch her name, Anko, and her appearance. Black spiked hair and blank gleaming eyes. She kinda looked like she was the Queen of h-e-l-l... Not the kind of person you'd like to send you off to a freaky forest while smiling.

Then Naruto's loud voice broke her thoughts.

"Why the hell should I be afraid of this stupid forest??!! I'm not afraid!!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura's blood turned into ice. The scary hell-lady was speaking sweetly.

'Omigod, omigod, omigod, omigod, we're all gonna die..." Sakura thought.

And then of all scary hellish things, the Anko lady decides it's a good time to slice Naruto's cheek open AND LICK HIS BLOOD!!!!

"Oh sweet green jelly beans." Sakura whimpered. But in the back of her mind she also wanted to say: 'NO!! DON'T DRINK BLOOD!! The only way to get it out is to cough it up and it dries in your throat!!!

And then, right when everyone was breathing sighs of relief thinking: 'Oh well, at least it can't get any worse.

But then...

A FREAKIN' SCARY GUY WITH A TONGUE AS LONG AS HIS BODY DECIDES TO BE COURTEOUS AND RETREIVE ANKO'S KUNAI FOR HER AND, IN A VERY GENTLEMAN-LIKE WAY HE PICKS IT UP WITH HIS _TONGUE_!!!

Sakura very much wanted to scream out loud.

"Well, anyways, I need all of you to sign these papers, they mean that if you die, or lose a body part, or your insides, or just get hurt, it's not my problem." Anko said smiling oh-so-nicely.

Sai smiled in the exact same way.

After everyone got through signing, Anko made each team hold a scroll. Half the teams got an 'Earth' Scroll, and the other half got a 'Heaven' Scroll.

Sakura looked at the scroll in confusion and was about to pull it open when Anko said:

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, opening the scroll is immediete disqualification."

Sakura blinked. She hadn't even pulled off the corner yet.

Anko smiled a sickly smile at Sakura. Sakura couldn't help but think she knew Sakura was a newbie.

"So, the basic point of this test is to grab another scroll from another team. You have three days to do that and get to the checkpoint. Oh, and if your scroll gets stolen, you can steal it back, or just take another, the only problem is getting to the checkpoint on time with the two scrolls." Anko smirked another evil smile. "And killing is allowed in that forest."

Everyone either smirked, or shivered.

"Wait, but how will we survive in that forest if we don't have anything to eat or drink?" A boy called out.

"There are many plants and fruits that are edible in the forest. But there are also many poisonous things too, including killer insects, animals, and water." A boy called Shino commented, Sakura recognized him as one of Hinata's teammates.

"A-ah.." The boy said.

**Author's Note: I just ate two whole grapefruits!!! I don't know why. But they're so bitter!!!Ｄ：**

After awhile, everyone caught on to the fact that they were either on one side, or they could steal as many as they wanted to, regardless of whose team they're on.

A thought flickered in Sasuke's head, 'If we steal more than we need to then we can reduce competition...'

Then another thought quickly burned it out. 'Sai might be willing to do that, but Sakura and Naruto sure as hell won't.' He practically tasted the bitterness of it all. Naruto had been quiet for awhile now. You could guess why. Sai and Anko were having some sort of smiling contest that was freaking out everyone around them. Finally, Anko proceeded to elaborate the rules of the exam, and Sai wondered why with all the exams, it was so important that you have to have all your teammates to pass.

"A final word of advice," Anko said coyly, but her eyes reamined stony. "Don't die." Her words rang throughout all of them. It was probably the simplest and best advice they had gotten since they started taking this test.

The boothes were draped so no one knew who had which scroll. Sakura prayed Naruto wouldn't wave their scroll around just for fun. They were yelled at and told to go to the starting gates. A few teams discussed how they were able to kill now.

Anko's aura was no longer sweet and sadistic, but cold and strict. "Okay! The Second Exam starts now!!"

All the teams burst into the forest ans spread out.

"Let's go!!" Team 7 cried out at once, ready to face the worst.

But the worst was, more than half of the teams were ready to go after Team 7, and Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto had no idea.

* * *

In less than five minutes after the exam started, screaming could be heard throughout the entire forest. 

"T-that was a human scream wasn't it..?" Sakura mumbled, lifting her hands to her kunai pouch.

"Hey, it's okay Sakura-chan! I'll protect you!" Naruto said. Sakura didn't seem to hear, but tugged at her hair. "Oh, wait I gotta go pee." Naruto said, getting ready to pull down his pants. In a flash Sakura's fist was in the air and on Naruto's cheek.

"HEY!! DON'T SAY OR DO THAT IN FRONT OF GIRLS, IDIOT!!" Sakura roared, lifting Naruto by his collar.

"Oi, don't be so loud Ugly, even if he showed you, you still wouldn't be able see anything." Sai said without looking up.

Naruto turned pale. "Hey, normally I'd kick your ass, but I'm really close to peeing my pants right now. But I'm not, because some might get on Sakura-chan."

Sakura tossed Naruto into the trees.

Naruto came back, sighing about how good it felt, and Sasuke punched him in the face. At first even Sai was shocked, but soon he caught on and quickly drew out his brush. Sakura was still wildly confused.

"Wh-what are you doing?!!" She cried.

Sasuke voice was rather harsh. "That Naruto doesn't have a cut on his cheek, and his holster is on the left side, but he's right-handed. Sakura blinked, but her mind was quick enough to turn her hand into a small blade.

Almost immedietly the fake turned into a creepy shinobi with some sort of gas mask. Sasuke quickly blew fire in all directions and Sai threw 6 kunai in different directions, each stabbing in a place that kept him from moving, and would hurt especially. Sakura leapt away from the battle field, searching for Naruto.

"Eh?!" Naruto cried when he realized he was pinned to the ground. Sakura slashed at his ropes and pulled him up, then throwing him, toward the enemy.

"GO GET'M NARUTOO!!!" Sakura roared, as she hurled the confused and scared Naruto in the air.

Fact: Naruto smacked into the enemy ninja, throwing him off balance, and giving Sai a chance to stab his side. The ninja's now dead. And Naruto's kinda humiliated because he would've kissed a guy, again, by accident, if he hadn't turned his head around in time.

"BLEH!! I can't believe that nearly happened again!! Sakura-chan's a heck alot cuter than guys out there!!" Naruto cried, wiping his face to be cleaned of 'man germs'.

"Naruto.. Of course I'm a heck alot cuter than those guys out there. This one looks disguting by himself." Sakura said dryly. Sai snorted.

"Hey, all of you, shut-up and listen." Sasuke said. Sakura stared at him for awhile. Then she smacked his head. After a few seconds Sai smacked him too.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Sasuke cried.

"Don't say shut-up to me, I'm cold, tired, and pissy." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke looked at Sai. "Ugly punched you first, faggy emo."

Sasuke breathed in and out slowly and counted to ten. "Alright, since we're risking our lives out here I'll let it go, but seriously, sh- listen. We can't trust even eachother now. So we need a codeword."

"... Like a password?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Yeah."

Sakura propped her elbow up and listened.

"Here it is, if one of us ask the nin song, then reply with: 'A large amount of loud enemies is a friend of shinobi. Hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired and ill-prepared." Sasuke said calmly and swiftly.

"Hey, hey, that's too long, say it again." Naruto said.

"You didn't memorize it?" Sai asked with an amused tone.

"How could I??" Naruto said.

"I'll hold the scroll," Sasuke sighed.

Sakura looked uncertainly at Naruto. She seriously doubted this would work. Naruto most likely can bearly remember his birthday, how can he remember this after hearing it just once?? She was about to ask Sasuke to change the password, but suddenly smoke and wind blew everywhere.

"More enemies?!" Naruto cried.

Sakura tasted salty wind and it burned her already searing skin. "Gah!!" She cried, falling back. But she felt strong hands push her surely back up. She blinked and tried to turn around and say thanks and see who it was, but someone poked her forehead and turned her around. When the smoke cleared, they were all gone.

Sasuke was hidden nicely in a thick bush when Sakura found him.

"Sasuke, where's-" Sasuke stopped her with a kunai,

"Nin Machine." He said quickly.

"Oh yeah!!" Sakura said the code quickly. Then giggled. "Nin machine."

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. Sai was already here, having said 'Nin machine' and asked for the code. Now they only needed Naruto.

"Hey guys!!" Naruto called, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Nin Machine." Sai said carelessly.

"Oh! A large amount of enemies is a friend of a shinobi's. Hide and remain silent, a shinobi must unserstand the proper time, when the enemy is ill-prepared and tired." Naruto said quickly. Sakura was surprised, she didn't expect Naruto to actually memorize it.

Sasuke and Sai smirked and threw a kunai at him.

Sakura cried out, "What?!"

The fake Naruto smirked and burst into smoke. "Impressive that you knew." He chuckled. "How'd you know?"

Sasuke smirked. "I knew you were listening, that's why I made such a long code. There's no way on Earth Naruto could memorize that from hearing it just once."

"And if that's not enough, there's no way dickless would ask if we were all okay, he'd only ask Ugly if she was." Sai said.

Sakura bit her lip. She hadn't noticed, again. She had felt something was weird with this fake Naruto, but she didn't follow her instincts. 'Maybe.. Maybe I'm too trusting?'

She let go of her train of thought though, and quickly snatched her kunai.

* * *

Naruto forced himself up. He fell unconscience. Again. He looked up to see a huge snake. "Oh sh-" And then Naruto was eaten by a snake.. Yeah..

* * *

The creepy guy that tried to be Naruto did something creepy and gross. Sakura tried very hard not scream. So all that came out was a "Meemmmmmmehhhhhh..." 

He shoved his 'Heaven' scroll down his throat. He seemed to know they had the 'Earth' scroll. Sai turned paler than he usually was.

All the sudden they all felt that they would die horribly and gruesomely. Except for Sai, he did feel a twinge of fear, but not as bad as Sakura and Sasuke. Fortunately, he was smart enough to show false fear. And after years of perfecting faking things, this was no problem.

"There's no where to run..." The man sang softly. "You can't move..."

Sai suddenly burst out and grabbed Sasuke and Sakura and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. But.. Despite that, he couldn't go fast enough to lose the creepy guy holding two people. He was scared.

All at once Sakura stabbed the kunai she was holding into her arm and helped drag Sasuke with Sai. Sasuke had already dropped his kunai.

Sakura gasped out in pain as Sai pulled the kunai out of her pale arm. The blood poured.

Sakura rummaged through her bag and pulled out corn starch. She made a mound of it on her arm, stopping the bleeding. (Corn starch really does stop bleeding, along with flour)

"You know, one of us could always pee on it. It'll sterillize the wound." Sai said thoughfully. (It's true, pee's sterile)

Sakura and Sasuke just stared at him.

"What? Speechless at staring at someone prettier than you?" Sai asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "Why the hell didn't you get scared??"

"Do you think that will work on me?" Sai asked, smirking. "I've seen someone with twice as much killing intent in their eyes."

Sakura looked in amazement. She couldn't even think of a comeback.

"Che." Sasuke grunted.

Sakura turned around and started dressing her wound, biting her tongue to stop herself from screaming from pain.

Sai got up and held her arm gently. "You'll make a weird bandage if you do it with one arm." He put her arm on his knees and kept it bent. He was very close to her face. Sakura was too busy wincing to notice.

"Owee..." She hissed.

Sasuke stared moodily at them. Sai turned around a brief second and stuck his tongue at Sasuke.

'... That bastard, he's doing this just to spite me, huh?' Sasuke thought.

Sai mouthed 'Scaredy cat'.

'I'm going to kill him.' Sasuke thought, getting up roughly and unsteadily. He wobbled/walked to Sakura and mumbled gruffly to Sai. "Move, I can do this."

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She quickly bit her tongure more.

"I'm being careful.. So don't bite your tongue like that." Sasuke muttered, flicking Sakura's forehead. Sakura blinked in surprise. He was being just as careful as Sai was. But he was still pale and sweaty. "There, done." He muttered and hastily sat down, resting.

Sakura grinned, "If a medic nin saw this they'd cry." Sakura giggled. Sai's eye twitched, Sasuke looked grumpy and disheartened for a second. "But.. It's still good.. Since your guys.."

* * *

Naruto was squeezed in the snake. It felt, hot, slimy, and hard to breathe. "I.. Am I gonna die like this?" Naruto asked. He remembered his team, he.. He didn't want to let them down. Suddenly, he realized. 

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" He cried, instantly making replicas of himself. The snake... Exploded.. "I'm gonna be the future Hokage!! I can't be turned into shit!!!.. Now where's Sakura-chan and the bastards?"

* * *

Even though the atmosphere was rather light-hearted now, Sai was on close watch-out for enemies. 

"C'mon, we gotta move again." He said. Sakura got up and Sasuke forced himself up. He was almost okay now.

Sakura turned around and screamed. A snake.

Sai pulled her back by her collar and stabbed a kunai in it's head. It was no use, it was so big. Sasuke got three shuriken and threw them at it eye, but it darted up. Sakura flung herself up after it and drop-kicked it down. The creepy guy slowly peeled himself OUT of the snake. Sakura felt throw-up in her mouth.

"You guys shouldn't relax... Prey always need to run from their predator." He hissed, then curled his snake-like body around a tree.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." A voice yelled. "I forgot the password you bastard!!" Naruto was there.

* * *

.. Been typing for two hours... Must stop... 


End file.
